Sparkling Troubles
by Aquaformer
Summary: Inspired by "Oops! What do you mean Oops" and "When trapped within", but with my own twists and turns. warning: slash and poss M preg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. this fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops, what do you mean oops" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

No one had any idea how it all happened, but the evidence was right here in front of them, from the overturned tables to the spilled energon to the mess on the walls and floors and especially what lay in the middle of the biggest puddle of energon, two messy, dirty recharging sparklings. But no, these were not just any sparklings; these sleeping little sparklings were none other than Elita One and Chromia. Optimus and Ironhide heard an explosion in the base, and realizing that the two femmes were spending time trying to see what Wheeljack had wanted to show them, both headed to the rec room from two different directions and managed to plow into each other, falling on their afts and waking the precious little sparklings with the loud thud that they had created.

Feeling the pulls in their sparks, Optimus, followed closely by Ironhide, went into the rec room, but neither was prepared for what they saw. The two femmes, feeling scared crawled toward Optimus and Ironhide. Optimus reached out to his sparkmate and soon the little red femme sparkling was coming his direction. Optimus could not believe his optics. He wanted to have sparklings with Elita, not take care of her as one.

Ironhide pulsed out for his sparkmate and the other little femme, black in color, came crawling for the weapons specialist, babbling in sparkling talk. Ironhide leaned down to pick the femme up, still baffled at what had happened to his sparkmate, as well as Optimus's sparkmate. Once the dust settled, and the femme sparklings were secure, Wheeljack was found, out cold on the floor, but still as an adult. And not only Wheeljack, but Magnus, who had the unfortunate luck of being in the room when Wheeljack had wanted to show the contraption lay on the floor out cold but online and as an adult. Whatever happened, must have only affected the femmes.

And fairly shortly after the two sparkmates arrived, Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz came running into the recreation room, all wondering what the slag had happened. Prowl called for more assist as it was obvious that Wheeljack and Magnus needed to head to the med bay, but that is not what got Ratchet, as his jaw dropped wide open when he saw what Optimus and Ironhide were holding as well as the mess that was all over the rec room. Prowl, who had missed seeing the little femmes, was working on finally getting Magnus and Wheeljack out of the room when he finally noticed what the medic was staring at – two little femme sparklings crying and seeking comfort from Optimus and Ironhide.

Prowl's logic processor just about froze, except that Jazz, his sparkmate, stopped it by shaking the mech out of shock. Prowl still had to struggle to believe his optics. How in the world did the two femme sparklings get here? Optimus and Ironhide just looked at the others, realizing that their sparkmates needed to be checked over, but also felt that sparkmates were overwhelmed by too much going on.

Ironhide was going to say something when he felt a warm icky liquid run down his chassis. Ironhide, looked at the femme in his arms and then at his chassis. It took a minute and then, finally, Ironhide put two and two together and realized that his own sparkmate had lubricated on him. Even though Ironhide has raised sparklings before, they had all been mechs and hence it was easy to redirect where their lubricators went, but with a femme, there was no lubricator, just an opening that could not be redirected. And, after having Ratchet check Chromia and finding her healthy, Ironhide was allowed to leave the room and go clean him and his sparkmate turned sparkling.

Optimus, relieved that his mate had yet to expel anything on him, waited as Ratchet checked over Elita One, but the little one was so scared of the medic that she tried to bury herself deep into Optimus's broad chest, preventing Ratchet from doing a full scan. Optimus gently pulled his scared sparkmate turned sparkling away from his chest so that Ratchet could examine the little one, and boy did the little femme scream, even causing the normally stoic medic to cringe slightly. And after finishing the exam, Optimus brought the red little femme back close to his chassis, and she calmed down and went into recharge, her left thumb finding its way into her mouth. This was not something that Optimus had seen before, but then, he had not met her until she was a full grown adult and her parents were dead. Boy, Optimus thought, this was going to be interesting, as he headed back to his quarters with his tiny sparkmate turned sparkling.

Prowl and Jazz just watched all the excitement. Jazz was especially excited because he loved little sparklings. That was when the two noticed a device on the table. It must have been the device that Wheeljack was trying to show the femmes, but curious about something, Jazz found a button and pushed it, not realizing his own sparkmate was right in the way. Prowl felt something strange, and then nothing but fear and cold. Jazz's jaw dropped as he swore, it was not just something that worked on femmes, it would work on anyone who had a sparkmate.

Little Prowl started to cry, feeling scared and cold, his little door frames on his back sagging. Jazz reached out with his spark, and soon saw the little sparkling jump in response. Jazz did it again. And saw that the little sparkling was trying to figure out where that warmth and love was coming from and finally wiggled around on his tiny aft and faced Jazz. Jazz sent love through their bond one more time and this time the little sparkling, seeing where it was coming from, quickly crawled over and held his little arms up to Jazz. Jazz picked up the little one carefully, as it had been a while since he had worked with a sparkling. This was not going to be easy, for now Chromia, Elita One, and Prowl were all giggly sparklings ready to wreak havoc on the base and their mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jazz carried his rambunctious, bouncy sparkmate turned sparkling to the med bay, fighting the young one who was struggling to get out of the saboteur's arms. Jazz tried calming the sparkling down, and it worked somewhat until the two entered the med bay and little Prowl saw Ratchet. And Prowl, usually quiet and reserved, began beeping and biting like crazy. If Jazz had not been so experienced with biting sparklings, he would have dropped little Prowl, but since Sunny and Sides were well known biters, Jazz had learned how to deal with it.

_BEEP CLICK BEEP CHIRP…BEEP BEEP!!!_ Prowl rattled off, not wanting to be handled by the old medic.

Jazz had tried to get little Prowl to behave, but no dice. Ratchet just laughed until he realized who he was dealing with. Prowl, usually reserved and quiet, was speaking his little mind, letting it be known in no uncertain terms that he did not want to be handled like he was being handled. Then Ratchet realized that now it was not only the femmes who were sparklings, but Prowl as well. Ratchet swore, as this day just seemed to be getting better and better. And having cleared Prowl, Ratchet went back to repairing Wheeljack and Magnus while Jazz scooped up Prowl and took his sparkmate-turned-sparkling back to their quarters. He was feeling torn, as he longed to have a sparkling, but he wanted it with his sparkmate, not to be his sparkmate.

(**Optimus and Elita's room**)

Optimus cradled the shaky little red femme. Elita was afraid, of what she knew not, but she felt scared. The only thing that comforted her was the huge red and blue mech that held her carefully far above the floor. Elita looked down really quick only to become afraid again and try to bury herself in Optimus's chest. Optimus, sensing the fear, gently cooed to the sparkling and rubbed her little back, not only calming her down, but also causing her to giggle and blush. Optimus was surprised, as Elita was never ticklish as an adult. In fact, she rarely laughed ever, as she was worn out from the war and worrying about her sparkmate. Optimus smiled as he realized that he was going learn more about his sparkmate than he ever planned.

Optimus tried to set the little femme sparkling down on the berth, but as he lifted his arm back up, he could she her little hands hanging on to his arm, afraid to let go of him. Optimus sighed, Elita was not making anything easy on him as she was very clingy and absolutely refused to let go. This Elita was easily scared and much less independent than she was as her adult self. And so, having no choice, Optimus carried the little femme with him as he headed for the wash room. Since the little femme needed a bath, it was time to run the tap and attempt to clean the terrified little femme off.

(**Ironhide and Chromia's quarters**)

Ironhide had just arrived back at his room, the strong foul odor from the lubrication filling his olfactory sensors, causing the mech to gag slightly. Ironhide took one look at the little femme and saw the indignant look on her cute little faceplate. Obviously, she was frustrated about something, and then he realized how he was carrying her, with her body far away from his own. She was having a little hissy fit as she hated the way she felt exposed, but Ironhide, still covered in lubrication fluid, did not want the femme to lubricate on him again and he did not want her to try and lick the lubrication fluid off of him, as she had already shown that everything she found went right into her mouth and Ironhide had a heck of a time getting anything away from the little femme, but he finally did manage to take away something she was not suppose to have.

And so, deciding that it would be easiest, Ironhide took the black femme into the shower with him. He wanted to clean her off, but as the reagent rained down, the little femme screamed, not out of fear, but once again, due to how she was held as she felt like she was vulnerable and could fall at any moment, and so she continued to beep, click, chirp, and squeak in fury, trying to get her Lugnut of a sparkmate to take care of her and hold her closer to his chest, which is where she really wanted to be.

Finally, unable to decide what to do first, Ironhide set the femme on the counter while he went to take a shower first. Chromia did not like being left alone, but her boredom was soon alleviated as she figured out how to turn on and off the faucet, causing the reagent in the shower to change from hot to cold and back. Chromia laughed as the loud mech yelled out and swore, as she thought it was funny. Ironhide finally got finished with the shower only to find Chromia about to fall off the counter. He ran to catch her before she could hit the floor. His head hit the wall, and the little femme laughed. Ironhide sighed heavily, this was not his day and he began to wonder if primus hated him.

(**Prowl and Jazz's Quarters**)

Jazz, embarrassed by his sparkmates outburst in the med bay, had run straight to his and Prowl's room. Prowl was still throwing a hissy fit until Jazz tried using his spark to send love again. Prowl felt the pulse and while looking up pointed to his little chest. Jazz, understanding, put his hand on his own chest to show the little sparkling where the love and warmth was coming from. Prowl, having thrown a hissy fit only a few seconds ago was now calm but dirty, as Jazz caught a whiff of something foul. Jazz removed the blanket that he had taken from the med bay and found that the little sparkling had made a waste dump in it, covering the little mech. Jazz was slightly grossed out, until he watched as his sparkmate dug into the waste and spread it all over his little body. Jazz, about ready to purge his tanks, got Prowl into the washroom as soon as possible.

Once in the washroom, Jazz started the reagent in the sick, filling it up as full as he thought was necessary for the little sparkling, but there was a problem, as the dirty, stinky little mech did not want to have a bath and kept trying to run away. Jazz, doing his best to reassure the little sparkling finally lured the little one in the sink to get him cleaned off. Little Prowl did not make things easy, but Jazz finally got the little one squeaky clean. Jazz was surprised to see that his mate was so different as a sparkling than he was as an adult, but the more he thought about it, the more jazz realized that he really wanted his mate back, but having no idea when that would be, Jazz would take good care of the little sparkling.

(**in the med bay**)

Ratchet was trying to repair Wheeljack and Magnus who had been damaged during the explosion. Fortunately, the machine had not actually exploded all together, or all would be lost. The problem was a key piece had blown and Wheeljack was needed to fix the machine, and so Ratchet worked on him first while First Aid tended to Magnus. And while Ratchet hoped things would get better soon, that was not going to happen as three disastrous tornadoes known as Sunny, Sides, and Bee ran into the med bay, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Ratchet just shook his head, this was not his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(**The washroom in Optimus and Elita's quarters**)

Optimus, wanting to clean off the dried-on energon that was all over his little sparkmate turned sparkling, headed for the washroom. Having already cleaned himself, he decided to try to use the sink. He carefully turned on the faucet, allowing the cleaning reagent to fill the sink. Once it was an appropriate temperature was reached, Optimus tried to put little Elita into the warm liquid, but it was easier said than done.

_beep click?....BEEP!!!_

Little Elita was curious about the liquid until the big red and blue mech tried to put her into it. As soon as one of her little feet were in it, she withdrew, too scared to continue. Optimus, seeing the reaction, was patient and with lots of love and patience, eventually got the little femme into the warm liquid to clean her off. Elita was scared and so clung onto one of Optimus's fingers and he tried to clean her off. He delicately used a washcloth to clean her off thoroughly. And after he was done, he removed her from the cooling liquid and placed her in a big fuzzy blue towel before draining the used reagent. Elita beeped cautiously as Optimus wrapped her up gently in the towel. She did not like it when her optics were covered, but Optimus had to dry her off thoroughly or she might get sick.

But after being dried off, Optimus started tickling the little femme and soon had her giggling and blowing raspberries at him. He could feel her happiness and the love she had for him, as she held nothing back, not her fear, not her anxiety, and not her love for him either. And so, since she was now clean, Optimus headed off to the recreation room to make a bottle for her, as he knew she would soon be hungry. And so clinging tightly to his chest, Elita went with the red and blue mech as he moved about. And while she was scared, she knew that the mech holding her would keep her safe, and so she relaxed slightly, though she snuggled closer to the large mech carrying her, as he was her security blanket.

(**Prowl and Jazz's quarters**)

Jazz was drying the indignant little sparkling off. Jazz did his best to send love to little Prowl and was rewarded with a great big raspberry and love in return. However, as Jazz went to dry off Prowl's backside, little Prowl had another surprise in mind, as the little one, having been full of energon form being fed, passed a few terrible smelling exhaust fumes, causing Jazz to not only choke but give the little sparkling a stern look, causing little Prowl to laugh adorably, preventing Jazz from getting too mad. Jazz could not help it, he was a softy when it came to sparklings, so much so that he could not even get mad at his sparkmate turned sparkling, no matter what the little one did, so far. And as Jazz found Prowl's ticklish spots, the little sparkling laughed and blew happy raspberries at Jazz, and Jazz could feel the his love for Prowl filling the little one just as Prowl's love for Jazz filled him.

And after playing "peek-a-boo' with the towel, little Prowl was ready for a nap, as the between the medic, getting changed into a sparkling, and having a bath, the little one was worn out. Jazz did his best to make his sparkmate turned sparkling comfortable and soon, little Prowl was deep in recharge, though for how long was yet to be determined. Jazz saw the little one lay in the position his sparkmate loved to lay in, and since Jazz was tired as well, he set his systems to alert him if little Prowl was in any distress, and soon fell into recharge himself. And the two slept soundly for at least 1 earth hour, before little Prowl came back online, full of energy. In fact it was only Jazz's automatic programmed reactions that prevented the little one from falling off the berth and landing on the floor.

(**In the med bay**)

Ratchet was working on Wheeljack, as First Aid and Red Alert had finished on Ultra Magnus, who was just starting to come back online. Magnus realized that he was in the med bay, and then he remembered about the explosion in the recreation room. Did everyone get out safe? What about the femmes, were they ok? Magnus, fearing for the other bots safety, tried to get up off the berth when a bout of dizziness hit him, and caused him to lie back down on the berth. Ratchet, who had been working on Wheeljack, came over to check on Magnus. Ratchet told Magnus that everyone that had been in the recreation room was safe, even the femmes, but ratchet conveniently left out the fact about the sparkmates turned sparklings as he did not want to cause Magnus's systems to crash, and so relieved, Magnus went back into recharge, to help repair his systems.

Ratchet returned his attention to reattaching Wheeljack's blown off appendages. The legs were already reattached, and ratchet was working on getting the mechanic's right arm reconnected when suddenly Wheeljack came back online in a panic. Unable to calm the mech, Ratchet shot a sedative into the inventor, who fell back into recharge and allowed Ratchet to continue to repair the bot. Ratchet, having chased the three biggest accidents out of the med bay, groaned. This was going to be a long day that was going to turn into much longer than just a day. But nonetheless, ever the medic, Ratchet pushed forward as he knew that the only way to return Elita, Chromia, and Prowl back to their adult selves was to have Wheeljack fix the machine, but little did they know, the concussive explosion had not only caused the others to become sparklings, it had given Magnus and Wheeljack amnesia.

(**Rec room**)

After having cleaned up, Ironhide had brought his sparkmate turned sparkling into the recreation room, which had been cleaned up by Sunny, Sides, and Bee as punishment. Ironhide was attempting to feed his spirited little sparkmate turned sparkling with little luck, as she was more interested in exploring the room. And while Ironhide continued to fight with the little sparkling to get her to take in her energon, Optimus had set himself up on the opposite side of the room, and was feeding his little sparkmate tuned sparkling easily, as she refused to leave the warmth he provided. She looked up at him with curious and loving optics, and saw the love in his optics, which made her smile a smile that Optimus rarely saw as she rarely smiled as an adult. He had only seen it in their private moments. Yep, Elita was a tough femme, but Optimus had learned that she had not always been that way. It was only when she had found that she had to prove herself in a mech dominated world that she had changed so drastically. Either way, Optimus loved her deeply, the same as he always did.

From across the room, Chromia was beeping and sounding off her little mind, frustrating every one of Ironhide's efforts to get her to settle down and take her energon. Optimus laughed, as it was too funny to see Chromia, who was usually so quiet and reserved, be as stubborn and determined as a full grown Elita. Optimus, feeling a little bit bad for Ironhide, soon walked to the other side, with Elita carefully braced in his arm. Chromia, recognizing her friend, immediately tried to climb onto Optimus and see Elita, but even though Elita recognized the little femme, she tried to bury herself into Optimus's chest.

_Chirp click Beep?_ asked little Chromia, not understanding why her friend was backing away from her.

Optimus used his free arm to pick up the little black femme and handed her back to Ironhide, who did not understand why Chromia would listen to Optimus and not him. But with Optimus not too far away, Ironhide finally got Chromia to settle down enough to take her energon. And just as the two femmes were enjoying their bottles, Jazz came running into the recreation room, chasing Prowl who had grabbed one of Jazz's favorite music discs and was quickly crawling all over the room. That was until little Prowl spotted Ironhide and Optimus. And while little Prowl was scared of Ironhide, the little one made a bee-line for Optimus, trying to hide in the mech's free arm.

Optimus looked down and sighed. And then he carefully studied the tiny mech in his arm. Then he swore, which got Ironhide's attention, as Optimus was not known to swear, This little mech was not just any mech, but his second in command (SIC) Prowl. Apparently, the machine not only worked on femmes but it worked on mechs as well and then Optimus realized something – neither Magnus nor Wheeljack had a mate. That meant the device only worked on those who had sparkmates. And while this was somewhat good news, the news that Optimus was soon going to learn was not so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(**Med Bay)**

Ratchet continued to work on Wheeljack as Magnus finally came around again.

"I see you are back online and functioning well, Magnus." Stated First Aid.

"What do you mean back online? And who is this Magnus of which you speak?" inquired Magnus, totally confused. First Aid only nervously looked over at Ratchet.

Ratchet came walking over upon hearing the conversation. "What do you mean, you are Magnus! Don't you remember who you are?"

Magnus shook his head, looking from one medic to the other, " and who are you two? Why am I in here?" Magnus was starting to get out of hand and so Ratchet, hating to do so, injected a sedative into Magnus's neck. Nope, this really was not Ratchet's day. And seeing that Magnus was deep in recharge, Ratchet sent First Aid to report to Optimus with the news – Ultra Magnus had amnesia.

And once First Aid left, Wheeljack started coming around again, much calmer than before, but with a confused look on his face. "Hey you," asked Wheeljack to his old friend Ratchet, "Where am I and what am I doing here? And who are you?"

Ratchet sighed, and thought that primus must really hate him as not only are Chromia, Elita One and Prowl sparklings, two of the bots in the room were injured and have amnesia from the situation, and the one is the only one who can solve the predicament. Ratchet swore before comming First Aid to reveal more bad news. Things were not looking good at this point.

**(Recreation Room)**

Optimus was continuing to feed the little femme with Elita in one hand and little Prowl trying to hide himself under the other arm. Optimus had a "why me" look on his face as Ironhide laughed. Well, Ironhide laughed until Chromia decided to spill her energon all over him to get him to give her attention. It was Optimus's turn to laugh as at least Optimus did not have to worry about his little femme misbehaving, as she refused to leave the safety of his strong arms. But as Jazz got closer to getting to little Prowl, First Aid walked into the room with good news and bad news.

"I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" asked First Aid. Nervous about telling Optimus what had happened.

Optimus was going to respond by asking about the bad news first, but Ironhide beat him to the punch, and asked for the "good news" first.

"Well, the good news" replied First Aid," is that both Wheeljack and Magnus are safe and back online." The bots were all happy about that, but Optimus sensed some hesitancy about telling the bad news, and so Optimus asked.

"Now what is the bad news?" asked Optimus, unsure if he actually wanted to know, but knew he needed to.

"Well, how do I put this…"said First Aid, but thinking just blurting the truth was best, First Aid took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, "both Magnus and Wheeljack have amnesia from the explosion."

First Aid's words hung in the air, as absolute silence descended on the recreation room. Even little Chromia, Prowl, and Elita One sensed something was off, and were quiet. It seemed like forever before Optimus spoke up again.

"Thank you, First Aid, that will be all" stated Optimus, wondering what he was going to do, but he did not want to show his concern to his soldiers. First Aid left, hoping that Ratchet would be ok until he could return to the med bay.

After First Aid left, the room was quiet again, except for the gently sounds of sparklings taking energon and sparklings beeping and chirping softly as they drank the fluids.

Jazz settled down, before grabbing his sparkmate turned sparkling, who was still trying to hide himself behind Optimus, to give the little one a bottle. The three mechs, bottles in hand, watched as their sparkmates turned sparklings drank the energon and soon fell into a brief recharge. The three older mechs watched as the three little sparklings slept for about 20 earth minutes before all three decided to get up and run around the recreation room.

Little Elita and Prowl were not too sure about it, until they watched little Chromia find extra energon and make a mess. Then, and only then, did Prowl and Elita decide to leave their big security blankets to go help Chromia make a mess. Optimus sighed, that was not good. Jazz tried hard not to laugh as Prowl turned himself purple, blue and pink by submerging himself in the gooey liquid. Ironhide put his hand to his forehead, feeling bad that it was his sparkmate turned sparkling that had started this whole mess. However, when Ironhide gruffly got up to pick up Chromia, Elita one and Prowl became scared and leaked lubricant onto the floor, causing Ironhide to slip and fall on his back. Chromia laughed as Elita and Prowl crawled over to Prime while Ironhide lay flat on his back wondering what the slag happened.

**(Med Bay)**

First Aid returned and reported what had happened when he told Optimus about the situation. Ratchet did not expect much else yet, as they were not sure exactly what might help return Magnus and Wheeljack's memories. It was not true amnesia, it was just that their wires were so crossed from the explosion that only their self repair modes would fix it, but in the mean time, the crew would have to deal with three sparklings and two bots who could not remember their own name. Ratchet swore in every language he knew, trying to get his frustration out. First Aid tried his best to help the medic, but there was little either could do, all they could do was wait and bide their time until the wires and processors straightened themselves out.

**(Recreation Room)**

Having had enough, Optimus went to scoop up little Prowl and Elita One while Jazz tried to assist Ironhide off the slick floor, while almost falling on top of the weapons specialist himself. Once Ironhide was up, and the sparklings were all given back to their appropriate sparkmate, the mechs once again took the little ones to be washed again. This was just as bad as when they had taken care of Sunny, Sides, and Bee when those three troublemakers were sparklings.

**(Med bay)**

Wheeljack and Magnus were now fully back online, and since they were fully repaired, they could no longer kept in the med bay, and so Ratchet commed Prime, who suggested that a meeting be set up with all the Autobots to make sure they understood what was going on, as it would take everyone to help protect the three little ones and the two who had lost their memory. Ratchet and First aid helped the confused Wheeljack and Magnus out of the med bay and toward the recreation room. How to explain this to the others was going to be difficult but necessary, and so, hoping that all would be resolved as soon as possible, everyone began to head to the recreation room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

** Recreations Room**

While Ratchet and First Aid had ordered all those not on duty to report to the recreation room, Jazz realized that he was scheduled to work. And even though he did not want to leave little Prowl, he found that his sparkmate turned sparkling had found a safe secure place to recharge, Optimus Prime's arm. Optimus just smiled as not only his mate Elita curled up in one of his arms, while Prowl snuggled up in the other arm. Jazz knew his spakmate would be safe and soon left to report to duty.

Optimus just laughed, as he looked over on another bot sized couch where little Chromia had fallen asleep curled up on top of a recharging Ironhide. Optimus watched as Chromia soon came back online and tried to wake her loudly snoring mech to no avail. Having given up trying to wake the mech, Chromia crawled down off Ironhide and onto the floor. Optimus would have tried to pick her up as well, but his arms were full. So all the leader could do was watch as Chromia speedily crawled across the room. Optimus cringed when the door opened as he figured that Chromia would crawl out and hide somewhere, but Optimus was relieved when he saw Ratchet and First Aid bringing in Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. Little Chromia wanted nothing to do with Wheeljack or Ultra Magnus, but when she saw Ratchet, the little one climbed right up on his back and connected herself to the medic before falling into recharge again.

Optimus tried not to laugh as Ratchet tried to have First Aid remove the femme, but nothing doing. Upon hearing the new noises, Ironhide finally roused, and panicked at first as he had no idea where little Chromia was. Optimus said nothing but merely watched just to see what Ironhide would do, as sparklings were well known to wander off. Ironhide looked and looked until First Aid and Ratchet caught his attention. Ironhide approached the two, who were not only trying to get the black femme sparkling off Ratchet's back but were also trying to work with a confused Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Ratchet just sighed heavily – he figured Primus must really hate him to give him a day like this. And As Ratchet turned around one more time, Ironhide saw that Chromia had attached herself to the medic, and trying hard not to laugh, Ironhide easy removed Chromia from Ratchet's back, only to get bitten by the femme, but being used to her bites from interfacing, the sting did not even faze Ironhide.

Ratchet, having finally gotten some of the other mechs to assemble, was relieved to finally have the little sparkling off his back. Ratchet moved Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus over to a bot sized couch, near where Optimus was sitting with a recharging Prowl and Elita One in his arms. Ultra Magnus took one look at Prime and something clicked, as Magnus recognized his old friend, but instead of calling Optimus by his Prime name, Magnus addressed Optimus by a name that Optimus had not gone by in many centuries, Orian Pax. Optimus looked at Magnus with an optic ridge raised. Ti was obvious that the city commander recognized Optimus, just did not remember that Optimus was now Optimus Prime and not Orian Pax.

Meanwhile, as Wheeljack looked around, he found himself studying the room. Something about the room seemed familiar but his messed up processor could not put the pieces together right. And as Wheeljack looked around, he did not recognize anybody, anybody that is until Bee and the twins ran in the room. He did not know why he recognized them, but he realized that they were familiar friendly faces, and so Wheeljack got up and went to give a hug to the three grown transformers, but not because he was in love with any of them, but because his fried logic circuits were thinking they were still sparklings. And unfortunately for Sunny, he used to be Wheeljack's favorite sparkling to raise.

And as Ratchet watched Wheeljack interact with the three troublemakers, Ratchet had to withhold a smile as Sunny looked absolutely petrified by what Wheeljack was saying and doing. Unable to move or do anything else, Sunny just stood there as he was humiliated by the bot that had lots of his wires crossed. Ratchet was trying so hard to laugh, as were many others in the room, but after being reminded of the sparkmates turned sparklings by Optimus, Ratchet separated Wheeljack from the troublemakers and then told the others who were gathered what the situation was.

Optimus listened, as he was not able to move much because he did not want to wake the two little sparklings who were recharging soundly cuddled in his arms. Optimus had to laugh as not only his sparkmate Elita One but also Jazz's little sparkmate Prowl both had their thumbs in their mouths. Elita had her left thumb in her mouth while Prowl had his right thumb in his mouth. Optimus just watched as he had never seen his second in command be so expressive. Prowl was known for being a tough, emotionless tight aft and that was how the tactician liked it, though Optimus had to smile when he realized that there was more to his SIC than he knew.

But as Ratchet began going on and on, little Chromia, who was bored stiff, wiggled out of Ironhide's arms and once again crawled up on the medic, content to stay there until something better came along. Ironhide merely swore while Optimus laughed. It was just too funny to watch as Ironhide was shot a dirty look by the medic, who continued his speech while Ironhide went to sit down and wait until the meeting was over to remove the contented Chromia. But one thing that Ratchet did not anticipate was for the little sparkling to suddenly bite his audio receptor antenna, and though medic winced in pain, he continued talking, glaring every now and then at Ironhide.

Optimus withheld a laugh, as Ratchet finally got his due from the little femme sparkling. Ironhide felt bad, but there was little he could do about. Chromia, apparently, was quite the biter and explorer when she was a sparkling. Elita heard the new noises, as did Prowl, and both awoke. But all the big bots around them made them scared and both tried to bury their heads into Optimus's chassis. Optimus could only wonder when Jazz's shift would end as Optimus took both Prowl and Elita back to his and Elita's room to get them away from the excitement. But once there, things were not going to go as expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Optimus Prime and Elita's Quarters**

Optimus placed the two small sparklings down onto his berth, or at least attempted to, as both little Prowl and Elita gave him a look as he tried to set them down. Optimus sighed, as he realized these two did not like being set down. They in fact loved to be held. And so, unable to set them down because they would not stay, Optimus grabbed both small sparklings in his left hand and headed into the washroom. Since Prowl and Elita were covered in energon, Optimus knew it was best to get the sticky gooey stuff off them as soon as possible. And so Optimus started the faucet of the large sink, scaring both Prowl and Elita, both of whom tried to bury themselves in his broad chest. Optimus just laughed slightly, nothing could have prepared him for this.

**Recreation Room**

Meanwhile, after Optimus had left to take care of little Prowl and Elita, Ratchet continued to address the currently present bots about the situation, even as little Chromia continued to bite his audio receptors, but remarkably, it barely made the medic cringe or flinch, though if looks could kill, Ironhide would be dead. Ironhide tried not to laugh as he knew that the medic would make good on his threat.

"…and to top it all off, both Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus have wires crossed and thus have amnesia. They do not even remember who they are. We need to help these two get back to normal before we are able to deal with … (Chromia bites Ratchet, who removes her and taker her off)… these wonderful yet bratty little sparklings. And if you are wondering, this (getting bitten on the hand) is Chromia. Optimus left with the sparklings Elita One and Prowl. If you know what's best for you, I suggest you do not pull any pranks, or Optimus or I will hand your aft to you." Finished Ratchet, looking specifically at three bots squirming in the corner with a "that means you" look.

Bee, Sunny, and Sides were astounded; this was too much three sparklings and two with "bot amnesia." They laughed until they saw Ironhide go and take Chromia away from Ratchet. Bee said nothing, but Sunny and Sides continued laughing until First Aid went up and knocked the two knuckleheads on the head with a wrench. And all the gathered bots were dismissed.

**Optimus's and Elita's washroom **

Optimus now had both sparklings, Prowl and Elita in one of his large hands. He had turned the cleansing agent on, and had the bath ready. Prowl, trying to be defiant, refused to go in, while Elita, having felt her sparkmate's warmth and love, did not fight, and sat in the warm liquid. Prowl, though defiant did not get far away as Prime easy caught the little black and white sparkling before setting the little one in the cleansing agent. Prowl, not happy to be caught splashed the reagent, getting everything wet, beeping and clicking angrily.

_BEEP CHIRP BEEP CLICK GRUNT….SQUEAK SQEAK *bite* BEEP BEEP!_ Little prowl sounded off, furious at not being able to get away.

Optimus laughed at the whole scene, until little Prowl got cleansing agent into Elita's optics and Elita began to cry. Optimus, realizing that the sparklings were as clean as they were going to get, removed both, slightly reprimanding Prowl while trying to comfort his own sparkmate turned sparkling Elita. Optimus placed the two in a towel to get them dried off. Elita blew happy raspberries at her sparkmate while Prowl, sick of trying to get more attention, decided to break wind instead of blowing raspberries. Elita just blinked as the exhaust fume hit her, while Optimus tried not to laugh, but little Prowl's uninhibited laughter was contagious and soon both Elita and Optimus were laughing at the little black and white.

**Hallway outside of Rec room**

Jazz was finally heading back from his job at monitor duty. It had been a long shift, especially as Jazz was constantly worried about his sparkmate turned sparkling Prowl. Jazz was heading to the med bay when he caught the end of Ratchet's speech about the sparklings and about Magnus and Wheeljack getting their wires crossed. That was not good news, and Jazz knew it. But before Jazz could go in to see if Prowl was still with Optimus, three young adult bots came bolting out, almost running Jazz over. But after picking himself up and dusting off, and after the other mechs left the room, Jazz entered the rec room.

Jazz was surprised when he saw Ironhide with little Chromia hanging on and biting on his cannon, Ratchet, First Aid, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, but no Optimus, Elita, or Prowl. Ironhide, having seen Jazz come in, told the saboteur that Optimus had taken both Elita and Prowl to take a bath after playing in the energon. Jazz thanked Ironhide and quickly left before Ratchet decided to throw anything. And so Jazz headed off to Optimus and elita's quarters, unsure about what he would find and hoping that his sparkmate Prowl would be ok. Jazz needn't have worried.

**Optimus and Elita's quarters **

Having heard a knock on the door, Optimus let Jazz in. Jazz had to laugh as little Elita had curled up into a ball and got as close to Optimus as she could, with her right thumb in her mouth. When Jazz asked about Prowl, Optimus merely pointed to his broad shoulder, showing the little black and white curled up on his stomach, left thumb in his mouth, drooling. Jazz, wondering how the bath went, asked Optimus about it. Optimus reported that other than beeping defiantly and splashing Elita, Prowl was actually pretty well behaved. Jazz asked Optimus about taking Prowl with him, and Optimus was more than willing to turn the little sparkmate turned sparkling over to Jazz, as Optimus had already put up with Prowl not only being a little windbreaker but also a drooler, as the fluid from Prowl was left in a puddle on Optimus's shoulder even after Jazz removed his sparkmate turned sparkling from Optimus. And having collected what he came for, Jazz left, with a sleeping sparkling in his hands.

Meanwhile, feeling a little disgusted by the sparkling spit on his shoulder, Prime set down the sparkling Elita, who remained asleep, while he slipped into the shower, as the drool felt sticky and icky as it tried to ooze inside his casing. And after having cleaned off, and still seeing little Elita asleep, Optimus laid down in the berth with the tiny sparkling, and fell asleep, setting his sensors so that if anything happened or if Elita stirred, Optimus would wake up.

**Back in the rec room**

Ironhide was talking with Ratchet while First Aid was talking with Magnus and Wheeljack, trying to see if anything was familiar to the two bots. Magnus made mention of recognizing "Orian" while Wheeljack talked about the sparklings. First Aid thought that Wheeljack was back to normal until Wheeljack mentioned the sparklings being "Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe." First Aid sighed and tehn told Ratchet. If only they could return these two bot back to normal then they could return the sparkmates turned sparklings back to normal, but judging by how things were going, it was not going to be an easy task, for anyone. As primus only knew when the wires would uncross and return Wheeljack and Magnus back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Outside in the hallway**

Bumblebee and Sideswipe could not stop laughing as the continued to tease Sunstreaker about how Wheeljack acted in the recreation room. Sunny told them to "slag off" but they refused, as it was way too funny, even as Wheeljack had called Sunstreaker "Sunny" something that Sunstreaker was only called as a sparkling/youngling or by Bee and Sides. Sides had to laugh as Wheeljack talked to all of them, but particularly Sunny, like he was talking to sparklings. Tired of being laughed at and embarrassed, Sunny went to his and his brother's room to cool down. This was way too much for his young adult systems to handle. That and he did not want Wheeljack to embarrass him like that again.

**Prowl and Jazz's Quarters**

Jazz had just gotten back to his quarters after his long shift when Prowl decided he had had enough of a recharge and come online, full of energy. Jazz groaned slightly as he had forgotten just how much energy it takes to raise one, and with three around, it made things even more difficult. But frantic sparkling chatter roused Jazz from his thoughts, just before he realized that Prowl was no longer in the room, but the little black and white was just crawling out the door to their room. Jazz swore before he chased after his sparkmate turned sparkling who was quite the quick crawler, as by the time Jazz went to follow the little one, Prowl had nearly disappeared around a corner. And now Jazz had lost his own sparkmate turned sparkling. And so off Jazz ran, hoping to find Prowl before the little one got into any trouble.

**Recreations Room**

Bluestreak entered the recreation room, still completely unaware of everything that had happened, and seeing Magnus, went up to talk to the bot. But before Bluestreak could scare the hell out of Magnus, Ratchet caught the young bot, pulled him aside and explained the messed up and mixed up situation. The shocked look in Bluestreak's optics told Ratchet everything that he needed to know, just before the gunner crashed to the floor, passing out. First Aid came over and removed the gunner from the room. It was just one of those days.

(The next day)

**Optimus and Elita's Quarters**

Elita woke to find herself in a crib far from her big red and blue safety blanket. She was scared, as it was dark and it appeared that no one was there. But as soon as Elita let a sad little "beep" come out of her mouth, the light came on and the red and blue mech was visible, but far away. She did not like being so far away from her "security" blanket, but she did not want to climb out of the crib, and so she made more sad sparkling talk. This time she finally succeeded in waking up the big red and blue bot who came over to her crib and picked her up. She felt the love coming from the bot and sent every ounce of love she had back, making the big red and blue bot smile.

"We need to go check in with Ratchet today" Optimus stated, and though the femme did not understand what he said, she scrunched up her cute little faceplate and then tried to bury her face in Optimus's broad chest. Something told Optimus that his femme, Elita, did not care for the medic much.

Optimus had to laugh as little tried to climb up on him and play with his audio receptors. Optimus had a hard time grabbing his sparkmate turned sparkling before she bit into one, causing him to reel in pain slightly, which knocked the little sparkling off his helm. But before she could fall to the floor, Optimus caught the falling femme in his arms. Elita, scared stiff after the experience, cuddled closely to Optimus and was crying little energon tears until Optimus calmed her down. And finally, after all that, Optimus managed to leave his room and head to the med bay.

**Security Room**

Red Alert was monitoring the security cameras, when something went by a camera that shocked him. And not believing his optics, Red Alert moved the camera and focused it on a little bot that was somewhere where sparklings should not be. And as Red Alert watched to try and determine what was going on, it seemed that the small sparkling had spotted the camera and was putting on a show. First the little black and white sparkling stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the camera, and then laughed after it. but that was not the only thing the little bot did as he turned around, aft facing the camera and let a loud exhaust fume go, before laughing again and then crawling off. Red Alert was left floored as the sparkling that looked like Prowl crawled out the area that sparklings were not supposed to be in. Unsure as to why, Red Alert made sure to record the incident, as if nothing else, it could be used as Blackmail.

And just as Red thought things were calming down, in yet another sector another little sparkling, a femme, was playing with weapons that were not loaded but were still dangerous. Red Alert, scared for the sparkling, sent his sparkmate Inferno into the weapons room to remove the precious little femme, not realizing that this little femme had crawled away from a sleeping Ironhide. Inferno rescued the little femme and brought her to Red Alert.

Inferno had to laugh as the ornery little femme absolutely adored Red Alert. Red had to ask several times before Inferno would stop laughing enough to get the sparkling off Red Alert. Red, seeing that the little one was safe told Inferno to take the sparkling to Optimus and asked what the slag was going on. And after Inferno left, Red went back to watching. Things were only going to get more, not less, complicated for the security director as he had no idea that there was one more sparkling he did not see, and two bots that had their wires so crossed that they did not remember who they were.

**Ironhide and Chromia's Quarters**

Ironhide had been taking a peaceful nap with his sparkmate turned sparkling when something suddenly woke him up. Ironhide, the slowpoke that he was, went into the washroom and washed up, having forgotten about the sparkling until he came out of the washroom and saw the crib. And then, panicked, Ironhide looked at the berth and noticed that Chromia was gone. He looked High and low and was unable to find his sparkmate turned sparkling and then swore in very colorful language as Ironhide headed out trying to find his sparkmate turned sparkling.

Fortunately, it did not take long as Ironhide found Chromia chewing on Inferno's servo that was a nozzle and not a hand. Ironhide quickly ran up to Inferno and asked where the little one was found. Inferno, slightly confused about what was going on, gave the sparkling back before Ironhide explained everything that happened. Which made Inferno's hard drive crash. Chromia laughed, while Ironhide sighed, as he thought _if this is how Inferno reacts, I can only imagine how Red Alert is going to react when he realizes what is going on. _ And with his sparkling sparkmate in tow, Ironhide walked off toward the recreation room, hoping that Optimus and Elita would be in there so Chromia would take her energon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Recreation room**

After having stopped by Ratchet and having found the only thing wrong with Elita was that she was still a sparkling. But happy to have a healthy sparkmate turned sparkling, Optimus headed to the recreation room to feed his little femme, who still remained curled up in the crook of his large arm. Too scared to go far from her mate, little Elita was more than content to stay with the big red and blue semi. After all, he had kept her safe so far, and the warmth she felt coming from him made him even more of a nice security blanket.

Upon entering the recreation room, Optimus found Ironhide attempting to feed Chromia while Prowl was hiding while Jazz was trying to find him. Optimus laughed as the sparkling version of his second in command made a bee line for the semi, crawled up and used the red and blue mech's bulk to hide from Jazz. Optimus tried not to laugh as he could see that Jazz was getting sick of chasing Prowl around, but it was hard. But once Optimus laughed, Jazz knew something was up.

Jazz looked over at Optimus and realized that Prowl had to be hiding on the bot as Jazz had searched everywhere else in the room and there was no way little Prowl was going to go anyway near Ironhide. Jazz walked up to Optimus and Optimus just turned slightly, revealing a laughing Prowl attached to the back of the commander. Prowl wanted to stay put, but Jazz's gentle love pulses caused the bot to leap off Optimus and land in Jazz's arms with enough oomph to knock Jazz onto his aft. Jazz was surprised but then said nothing as little Prowl began to laugh, causing Jazz, Optimus, and even little Elita to laugh uproariously. Ironhide, having missed the joke, just groaned while Chromia refused to take her energon, as she wanted to know what was going on.

Jazz, finally settling down, got up off his aft, dusted himself off and then taking Prowl, Jazz and Optimus headed over to the counter to make the energon. And while they were working on creating the sparkling approved energon, Ultra Magnus wandered into the Recreation room, as if trying to put missing pieces back together. Magnus did not recognize Jazz or Ironhide, but something about Optimus brought someone scattered memories back into his mind. And so the confused mech walked up to Optimus, unaware of the little femme in his arms.

"Orian, is that you?" asked Magnus, hoping he was right.

Optimus sighed, as he had not gone by that name is so long, "Yes, Dion, it is Orian, but I have not gone by that name in a long time, and you changed your name too?"

Magnus was startled, happy to remember but realizing his wires were somehow crossed, "What is your name now and what is mine, old friend?"

Optimus smiled, realizing that Magnus was trying to fight the amnesia, "I am Optimus Prime, and you are Ultra Magnus."

Magnus acted surprised, as how could he have forgotten his old friend was now the commander of the Autobots, but Magnus realized his processor wires were still crossed as he stared at Jazz and Ironhide with an unknowing look. Ironhide and Jazz said nothing, as they realized that it might overload the confused bot who was still trying to figure how the Orian he knew became Optimus Prime. Prime, noticing the overworking systems, sent Magnus to the med bay with Inferno, who happened to be in the room as well, to have the bot rest, as Magnus did not remember where his quarters were. Magnus was a little hesitant, but the easy going manner of Inferno soon calmed the confused bot down and the two left.

After leaving, Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz continued to feed their respective sparkmates turned sparklings. Optimus and Jazz were having no trouble feeding their respective sparklings, but Ironhide had more energon spilled on him then he had gotten into Chromia's mouth. Optimus and Jazz laughed as soon little Prowl and Elita had fallen into recharge while Chromia was crawling away from Ironhide. And if not for the confused bot now entering the recreation room and scooping her up, Chromia would have gotten much further. Ironhide was absolutely embarrassed as little Chromia, afraid of the strange bot, lubricated all over the confused Wheeljack. Ironhide swore before getting up and taking little Chromia back to their own room. Wheeljack, lost in what was going on, let Ironhide take the little femme before the inventor entered the room to talk to the other bots holding sparklings in the room. He did not remember their names, but they seemed safe enough.

Optimus was a little wary as was Jazz, it was not because of Wheeljack per se, but with his propensity to wreak havoc with his inventions, they were not sure what to expect from the confused inventor. Prowl and Elita continued to recharge, unaware of the new presence. Wheeljack walked up to the other bots carefully, as he knew one had to be careful around sparklings. Jazz was the first to speak.

"What's up, 'Jack?" asked Jazz, having forgotten about Wheeljack's amnesia.

"huh?" replied the confused bot, shaking his head as if trying to clear the fog in his processors that seemed to refuse to lift.

Optimus gave Jazz "the look" and Jazz realized his mistake. And so to try to rectify things Jazz was going to say something when Wheeljack started talking again.

"Have you seen Sunny, I can't find the little guy anywhere?" asked the inventor, still thinking that Sunny, Sides, and Bee were sparklings. Jazz tried hard not to laugh.

"I think those three went outside to race" replied Jazz, earning a groan from Optimus. Optimus did not like that those three liked to screw off but there was nothing he could do about it as Red Alert was about to crash from being told the news, Prowl was a sparkling, Magnus was confused, and Optimus was not quick enough to stop them. Wheeljack, looking panicked, soon raced out the door to find the troublesome trio. Optimus and Jazz just looked at each other, as they both knew Sunstreaker was not going to like this one bit.

And soon after Wheeljack made his hasty exit, Elita and Prowl soon roused from their recharge, full of energy. Optimus just sat back and watched as little Prowl and Elita played with each other. Both were laughing, which was a sight rarely seen in the two when they were adults. Jazz just watched with a twinkle in his optic. He so desperately wanted to have a sparkling that it ached. But right now, he would settle for watching his sparkmate turned sparkling.

Optimus smiled and then frowned, as Prowl taught Elita how to let one rip from both the mouth and the aft like a mech. Elita picked up the habits quickly, before Jazz and Optimus decided it might be a good idea to separate the two. But as much as they wanted to separate the sparklings, the sparklings were a step ahead of them and while Prowl crawled up and hid on Optimus's back, Elita crawled up Jazz, and clung tightly to his back. Jazz and Optimus realized it might be best to let the two play.

And sensing that they had won, the two sparklings jumped off the back of the mech they were clinging to before resuming play on the floor. Optimus and Jazz were just thankful when Ironhide come back in with Chromia and a box of toys, as little Prowl would no longer be teaching little Elita anymore disgusting mech habits.

**Outside Wheeljack's lab**

Having left the recreation room in a hurry, Wheeljack passed by a couple of huge blast doors that seemed familiar. He was not sure why but as he walked toward the door, the doors opened, revealing a huge lab with many different projects in various states of being done or being repaired or in disrepair. Wheeljack had wanted to go in and explore, as his curiosity was getting the better of him, but fortunately, the troublesome trio walked by just at the moment, and soon, forgetting about the lab,

Wheeljack went over to Bee, Sides, and Sunny, beginning to reprimand them for going outside alone and soon took the three of them to the brig, to teach the "naughty sparklings" how to behave. Bee and Sides went along with it, as they knew that the bot was just confused, but Sunny fought back. Wheeljack, expecting it, soon flattened the bot and dragged him by his audio receptor. Bee and Sides just looked at each other, unsure where Wheeljack had learned that move, but not wanting to have the same thing done to them, they went along quietly.

Once Wheeljack had the three in the brig, he accidentally turned on his comm. which was still dialed into Ratchet, as he chastised the three troublemakers for going outside without an adult present. Ratchet, hearing all the stuff that was said through Wheeljack's open comm had to laugh as it was too funny; the confused inventor had placed the three "naughty sparklings" in the brig. Ratchet laughed until he realized that it might be advisable to tell Prime about it. But against his better judgment, ratchet said nothing, as of yet, just to see what would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this site – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**In the Brig Area**

Sunny just swore as neither he nor his two partners in crime thought that Wheeljack could be such a stickler for discipline. But what Sunny did not realize yet that the others did, was that Wheeljack, due to crossed wires, thought that all three of the troublemakers were still sparklings and Wheeljack had always been protective of them as sparklings. Bee and Sides just rolled with it while Sunny swore and continued to act like a sparkling. Bee and Sides wished Sunny would shut up and behave like an adult, as they knew from their own memory banks that it all three behaved, they would be let out of the brig. But until Sunny stopped acting like a sparkling, here all three were stuck with Wheeljack carefully watching them.

Wheeljack suddenly had a quick memory bank flash, like something was trying to break through his scrambled up processor, and for a brief minute he remembered that a device of his own creation had caused an explosion in the recreation room, but as Wheeljack tried to remember more about the incident, the connection suddenly faded away, leaving the befuddled inventor still thinking that the three young adult bots in front of him in the brig were sparklings that needed to be taken care of.

**The recreation room **

Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide watched as the three little sparklings found the toys in the toy box. Jazz was going to ask Ironhide where he found the toys, but one quick look at the weapons specialist and Jazz withheld his question. Besides, since the sparklings were happily occupied, it really did not matter where the toys came from. Elita, not wanting to wander far from her big red and blue security blanket, grabbed a toy to play with before sitting right on top of Optimus's left foot. Optimus looked down and saw Elita smiling as she played with her toy, happy and content as she was also near her security blanket.

Jazz and Ironhide laughed until they realized that little Prowl and Chromia were fighting over the same exact toy. Chromia was determined to keep it and Prowl was determined to take it away from the femme. Jazz and Ironhide watched, ready to pounce should they need to, but as the little ones kept pulling on the toy, the toy broke sending both sparklings tumbling. Prowl rolled backward into Optimus and Elita, while Chromia rolled backward towards Jazz and Ironhide. Prowl beeped sadly while Chromia beeped angrily. Then it happened, Prowl let out a loud cry. Jazz, trying to soothe his sparkmate, sent pulses of warmth and love, and while it toned the volume down, it did not stop the tears, and so Jazz went to pick up his sparkmate turned sparkling.

Optimus just watched as Chromia beeped angrily at Ironhide and at the toy.

_BEEP CLICK CHIRP SQUEAK CLICK BEEP WHISTLE WHISTLE BEEP SQUEAK_ Chromia rattled off, trying to form known curse words, but unable to make them come out as anything other than sparkling gibberish.

Ironhide went to quickly grab another toy before his sparkmate turned sparkmate tried to spout off again, and thankfully, Ironhide was able to find something that would keep all three sparklings entertained at once, a ball. And since several other transformers had come into the room, the larger bots sat in a circle while three sparklings chased the ball, though Elita preferred to remain closer to Optimus. First Aid, who was working with Ultra Magnus, soon heard the shrills and peals of laughter coming from the recreation room. Both ran down to see what was going on, and soon joined in the circle to roll the ball around as the sparklings chased after it.

Ratchet soon came to the recreation room, trying to figure out what the noise was. Elita was sleeping on Prime's shoulder while Prowl and Chromia continued to chase the ball. Ratchet just laughed until Chromia spotted the medic and made a beeline for the bot. Ratchet, unsure of what little Chromia was going to do, just stood there as the little femme crawled toward him, while Prowl was content to continue chasing the ball. When Chromia reached the medic, she sat on her little aft and put her arms up in a gesture that was asking to be held. Ratchet was hesitant, but one quick look at the little one and Ratchet soon scooped her up, earning all kinds of sparkling giggles, kisses, and hugs, which shocked the medic as well as Ironhide, who always thought his mate hated medics.

Meanwhile, as Ratchet held Chromia, who was actually behaving for the medic, Ratchet informed Prime of the "situation" of the triple troublemakers and Wheeljack. Optimus, though he knew he shouldn't, could not help but laugh, but promised to "address the issue" after little Elita's nap. Ratchet, having had enough of Chromia slobbering all over him, soon handed the squirming sparkling back to Ironhide, where she curled up in a ball and fell asleep laying across Ironhide's lap. Everyone laughed as it was just too cute.

Meanwhile, Prowl, still chasing the ball around, picked up the ball and threw it at Ratchet as the medic left, nailing the medic in the back of the head. Jazz was horrified while little Prowl was laughing and giggling. Ratchet turned to look at the little black and white sparkling, not believing what just happened, until Prowl went to grab the ball and try to do it again. Jazz tried to stop his sparkmate turned sparkling, but it was too late. It was hard to tell if Prowl was trying to nail the medic for the fun of it, after having had many a wrench thrown at him or if little Prowl just did not like the medic. Ratchet said nothing but left, keeping the memory in his memory banks to later embarrass Prowl with should he ever return to normal.

**Back in the Brig**

Meanwhile, in the brig, Wheeljack continued to watch "the naughty sparklings" as the three grown young adult transformers tried to figure out the best way to get out. Sunny was not liking the suggestion that Bee had come up with. Bee, ignoring the idiotic twins, went into his act.

"Unca 'jack, I sorry, pease send me to Oppy" Bee said, ashamed to say it, but smiling as he saw Wheeljack come over and unlock the brig to let "little Bee" out.

"Alright, Bee, I will let you out, but you must promise to go right to Optimus, ok?" replied Wheeljack, still trying to figure out things in his mixed up processor.

"Otay, Unca 'Jack, I promise" replied Bee, surprising the hell out of Sunny and Sides as Wheeljack released the bot.

Bee headed off, laughing softly, for as much as he hated acting like a sparkling, it paid off, and soon Bee headed to the recreation room to find Optimus to tell their leader about what happened.

Meanwhile, Sunny and Sides were left, stunned. Neither wanted to act like a sparkling to get out, but they soon realized that they may have to. But then, they also realized that they would have to do even more, as Bee was well known to be a well behaved sparkling, unlike Sunny or Sides. Both sighed, as they realized that this was going to be a long stint in the brig, especially with the confused bot watching them.

(couple days later)

**In the recreation room**

Magnus and Jazz were left with the sparklings, even though Elita did not want to leave her big red and blue security blanket until little Prowl invited her over to play with the toys. Elita excitedly beeped up at Optimus who set her down and watched as she scurried over to Prowl who played a little roughly with the little femme, but Elita was holding her own. And since she was busy, Optimus soon left so he could get some work done. Bee was also in the room to help out, and boy did little Elita love Bee.

Prowl, jealous of Bee getting Elita's attention, soon went up and bit the unprepared scout, who dropped Elita onto the floor. Elita was unhurt and did not cry, but instead, punched little Prowl. Prowl was surprised, but then all was forgotten and the two played while Chromia napped in Magnus's arms. Bee knew that Sunny and Sides were still in the brig, and so, in order to not get in the brig, Bee kept on his best behavior. Bee was not only working with the sparklings, but also helping Jazz help Magnus remember stuff until the city commander's wires uncrossed. Bee could say one thing though, even though he had to act like a sparkling to get out of the brig, was happy that he was able to be with the sparklings and help Wheeljack and Magnus get their wires straightened out.

Magnus looked at the little sparklings, and when he looked closely at little Prowl, he recognized the black and white, somewhat.

"That is Prowl, isn't it?" asked Magnus to Bee, who was glad to see that things were improving.

"Yes, that little one is Prowl" replied Bee, wondering what question Magnus might ask next.

"Why is he so little and carefree, I always thought he was such a tight aft?" asked Magus.

Bee laughed, as did Prowl, who had no idea what they were laughing at. "Prowl had an accident, Magnus, and until Wheeljack returns to normal, Prowl is stuck in a sparkling body with a sparkling mind" replied Bee.

Magnus merely nodded, he did not remember who Wheeljack was or what had caused Prowl to be a sparkling, but he understood that things were a little out of the ordinary. Bee just looked at Magnus, realizing that every day, Magnus's memory seemed to be less scrambled than the day before. Bee could only hope that for the twins' sake that Wheeljack's processor was going as quick if not quicker than Magnus's to recover.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**In the Brig **

Sunny was extremely aggravated, as it had been a while since he had been in the brig this long. Sunny still had too much pride to talk and act like a little sparkling to get out, like Bee did, but Sides was seriously considering it, especially since he was sick of listening to his twin's whining. Sides looked around the cell and found something that he could just barely get his hand into, making it appear "stuck" on his hand. Sides, planning on attempting what been did, soon swallowed his pride, and went for it.

"Unca Jackie, me hand caught. Me need see 'atchy to get off" Sides said, watching the look on his brother's face as well as watching Wheeljack, who had been watching them. Sides swallowed hard, and then was relieved as Wheeljack headed toward the cell.

"Alright, Sider" Replied Wheeljack (oh how Sides hated that nickname he had earned as a sparkling) "go report to Ratchet, and be good."

"okie-dokie, Unca Jackie, me will" replied Sides, who slipped out of the cell and away from the confused bot who paddled Sides on the bottom, something Wheeljack had always done when he needed to encourage the sparklings to move faster. Sides ran, happy to be out, but feeling bad for his stubborn aft brother who was still in the brig. But glad to be free, Sides removed the object from his hands and went up to the recreation room to see if there was anything that he was missing.

Meanwhile, Sunny still stubbornly refused to swallow his damn pride, and hence he was still stuck in the brig.

**Recreation Room **

Sides soon appeared in the recreation room. Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide were busy playing with the sparklings as a group of transformers sat in a circle to push the ball around for the sparklings to chase. Sides sat next to Bee and both shared an embarrassed smile before they joined back in to rolling the ball around for Chromia, Prowl, and Elita to follow. Optimus was glad to see Bee, as it meant that if Optimus played his cards right, he could slip out to do some work, and thankfully it worked, as Elita attached herself to Bee and soon fell into recharge.

Optimus took the time to take a break from being a "parent" and do some work around the base. Optimus headed off to his office, as he had not heard from various informants regarding the cons plus there was other work to do, and so thankful that Elita liked someone beSides himself, Optimus skedaddled off to have some quiet alone time.

Jazz and Ironhide, did their best to divert the attention of the other two sparklings to make sure that they would not alert Elita to Optimus leaving. And thankfully, the ruse worked, and Optimus was able to slip away unseen. Bee, realizing that he now had an extremely important sparkling to watch over, as Optimus was exceptionally protective of the little femme, and Bee knew it. Even Sideswipe was careful, as even he realized that sparklings were a lot of work to take care of. And while Sides enjoyed playing ball with the sparklings in the recreation room, he could only wonder how his stubborn aft brother was doing in the brig being watched by a confused Wheeljack.

**Prime's Office**

Optimus reached his office, and was immediately discouraged by how many reports the leader had to go throw, as the datapads covered his desk. Optimus sighed, though he hated working on the reports, he realized that if he failed to do them now, they would just continue to pile up. And with just slight hesitation, Optimus sat down and grabbed the data pad on top and started reading. Optimus had to laugh as he had just come across the report from Red Alert of when little Prowl had "put on quite a show" for the security cameras. Red Alert had sent the code to retrieve the saved "performance" and Optimus watched it, as he had to check the veracity of the report. Optimus laughed as he saw what the little sparkling did. _Well, maybe this won't be too bad ,_ thought Optimus, as he checked the report and then filed it. Optimus only hoped that Elita would recharge for a while so that the leader could get some work done.

**Recreation Room **

Prowl and Chromia, having tired of chasing the ball, were now chewing on toys that were made for young sparklings to chew on, though Prowl had wanted the blue one that Chromia had, the little mech had to settle for the yellow one, as there was no way Chromia was going to let go of the blue one. There was a green one, but both had overlooked it. Jazz and Ironhide watched as Bee continued to hold the recharging Elita. Sides just watched as Prowl, having decided that he had enough of the toy crawled straight up to Sides turned around and farted on the young adult and then laughed while crawling away. Both Bee and Sides were shocked while Jazz groaned while Ironhide laughed, before his own sparkmate turned sparkling decided to puke all over him. Jazz stayed with Bee and Sides as well as Prowl and Elita while Ironhide, swearing, took his sparkmate turned sparkling and took her to their room to get washed up.

Sides and Bee laughed quietly, as they did not want to wake the sleeping femme in Bee's arms. Little Prowl, growing more tired, soon settled down, curled up on Bee near Elita and fell asleep, after letting a belch out his front end. Jazz just shook his head as he could not believe how rude and crude his normally uptight sparkmate could be. Bee and Sides just watched, hoping that Prowl or Elita would not fart at them or on them again.

**In the Brig **

Meanwhile, in the brig, Sunny was desperate to be let out. Sunstreaker had begged and pleaded in his regular speech, but had been denied exit. Then, and only then did Sunstreaker try what his partners in chaos had tried, hoping that no one would see him, though Sunny forgot about the cameras that Red Alert had hidden in the brig for safety.

"Unca Jackie, me chassis dirty, needs cleaning" stated Sunny, hoping it would work.

"well, how did it get dirty, Sunny" asked Wheeljack, uncertain if he should let the mech out.

"me made mess, me need bath" replied Sunny, not liking the direction this was heading, as he never realized what he was like as a sparkling.

"Well then, my little sunshine, I will have to give you a bath. You would like that, wouldn't you, my little Sunny." Replied Wheeljack, not seeing the look of horror on the adult Sunstreaker's face.

"Me no want bath from Unca Jackie. Me clean" replied Sunstreaker, trying desperately to get out of the awkward situation.

"My little Sunny, you are going to come with me and we will clean you. You are not old enough to be left alone" said the confused inventor, thoroughly convince that the dirty bot in front of him was nothing more than a dirty little sparkling who needed a bath.

"Otay Unca Jackie, me go with you" replied Sunny, knowing there was no way out of it.

Wheeljack approached the brig door and unlocked it, but before Sunny could dart out, the confused inventor took the bot and led him up to a washroom near the brig. Sunny was mortified as he was unable to move as Wheeljack drew the bath water before dragging the bot into the tub. Sunstreaker reluctantly got in and allowed Wheeljack to do as he pleased. Wheeljack smiled as he grabbed a washcloth and washed the bot in the way Wheeljack remembered that Sunny loved. Sunny was horrified as he soon began giggling and splashing, enjoying the bath as he hoped that it would get him out of the brig faster. Soon enough, the bath was done and Wheeljack was drying the bot off.

"Unca Jackie, All clean" stated Sunstreaker, silently praying that this humiliation would end.

"Not yet," replied Wheeljack "I have something special for you." And with that Wheeljack drew out a device he had picked up from his lab when he passed by it before. Sunstreaker was scared, and hoped to primus that the machine would either fail or be a dud. Wheeljack pushed the button on the device, and sent a small jolt of electricity through Sunny's systems. Sunny then remembered how Wheeljack had always done that after a bath to help the bot's armor shine more . It did not work, but Sunny never knew that. And soon Sunny saw, at least in his mind, that his shine was even better.

And running up to hug the inventor, Sunstreaker convincingly said "thanks Unca Jackie, me all shiny now!"

"yes you are, now run along and no more racing – got it?" asked Wheeljack

"Otay, I pomise" replied Sunny, having been ready for the last hour to leave.

"Alright" said Wheeljack, kissing Sunny on the cheek.

Sunny zoomed out of the brig as fast as he could without breaking any rules. Wheeljack just watched before he decided to head back to his lab and explore around in there.

Sunny was mortified with what he had to do to get out of the brig, but stopped off at a washroom on his way to the recreation room, as he felt something funny on him. Sunny stepped into the washroom and looked in the mirror, horrified at what he saw, as he saw a great big diaper around his mid section. Embarrassed as hell, Sunstreaker soon shed the garment and then washed up and headed to the recreation room, hoping that what he had to do to get out no one would ever see, but not knowing that Red Alert had recorded the whole situation for blackmail.

**Recreation room **

When Sunstreaker entered the recreation room, the commotion he made was loud enough to wake both Prowl and Elita one. And while Prowl merely rattled off in angry sparkling talk, Elita was a whole other matter. As she looked around, she did not see her big red and blue security blanket and before anyone could react, Elita screamed and wailed at the top of her little "lungs." Sunstreaker winced as the little one screamed and three sets of optics looked at him incredulously.

"Prime…come in Prime…we have a problem here" stated Jazz to Prime, "Lita's awake and screaming and we need you here as the dumbaft Sunny woke her up." Sunstreaker felt even worse as the last thing he wanted was Optimus Prime to be pissed at him. But it was too late, Prime had signaled back that he was on his way and he was not happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this site – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Recreation Room**

Optimus walked in, obviously upset about being called away from his work, as so much had piled up his desk since his sparkmate had been turned into a sparkling. Optimus was extremely tired and peeved that he had been unable to do more work than he had done. And what made it worse was not that little Elita woke on her own, but she was woken up by a bot too stupid to realize what he was doing around sparklings. When Sunny saw Prime enter, Sunny did not say anything but merely looked away, as Elita's screams told all that the leader needed to know. Sunny tried to make himself very small, but it did little good as the leader had seen him and was coming right for him. Jazz and the others moved away as they did not want to be involved with whatever Optimus had planned as punishment for Sunstreaker.

But before Optimus could make up his mind for how he wanted to punish Sunstreaker, Red Alert contacted Prime about something that was incredibly frightening and chilling.

"Red Alert to Optimus…Wheeljack is messing around in his lab with an unknown and possibly dangerous invention." Red Alert shouted through the comm, Making Optimus wince slightly.

"Optimus to Red…alight I will send someone to check it out…Optimus out." Optimus replied. Prime groaned heavily as the last thing he needed was a confused Wheeljack in Wheeljack's dangerous and explosive lab. Prime shot Sunstreaker a look of "I will deal with you later" after Optimus calmed Elita down, and she once again fell into a peaceful recharge. Optimus quickly and sharply grabbed Sunstreaker by the audio receptors and hauled the snarky young one with him to go investigate Wheeljack's lab, hopefully before anything went boom.

And just as Optimus and Sunny were leaving, Magnus walked into the room. Bee, Sides, and Jazz were happy as Magnus was always good with sparklings, even if he had some crossed wires. Elita was sleeping soundly, but little Prowl crawled right up to the city commander and put his little arms up, obviously asking to be picked up. Magnus obliged and picked up little Prowl who was so happy, he accidentally lubricated on the mech. Magnus said nothing but little Prowl just blushed. Jazz was absolutely embarrassed, but Magnus merely asked to be shown where the nearest washroom was and he would clean both up. Sides and Jazz left with Magnus and Prowl while Bee remained with little Elita.

**Wheeljack's lab **

Wheeljack was looking at the inventions that were in various stages of repair, disrepair, and creation. Wheeljack looked over the room, as it seemed vaguely familiar, but something was off. Trying to shake his confusion and speed up the repair process, the inventor began tinkering with an unknown invention, something he should not have done.

_**BOOM! **_

Optimus and Sunstreaker reached the lab just as a small explosion seemed to consume the lab. Optimus quickly put out the fire and such while Sunstreaker searched for the inventor amongst the rubble. As soon as the fire was put out, Sunstreaker found the inventor, arms and legs blown off and lying unconscious on the ground. Optimus called for Ratchet and First Aid to come to 'Jack's lab. Optimus, worried about Wheeljack, told Sunny to help get the bot together and ready for transfer.

Ratchet and First Aid coming running in, and saw the damage to Wheeljack, who fortunately was still online. Ratchet shook his head wondering what would happen this time when he repaired the inventor, as the last time, Wheeljack had crossed wires.

**Public Washroom **

Magnus soon handed Jazz little Prowl before taking a shower in private. Jazz looked at Prowl who was continuing to giggle at what had just happened. Jazz just shook his head and while Magnus took a shower, it took Sides and Jazz to give ornery little Prowl a bath. In a matter of minutes, both Prowl and Magnus were clean, dry, and ready to head back to the Recreation room with Bumblebee.

**Recreation room **

Bumblebee was thankful for the quiet as he held little Elita in his arms, as she peacefully recharged. Bee felt lucky as he had seen from how Elita reacted from Sunny's wakening of the little one that there were few if any bots, other than her bonded Optimus Prime. Bee looked down on Elita's soft features and realized just how and why Optimus had fallen for the femme. Bee just hoped that when he was ready that he would be able to find the right mate and have sparklings of his own.

But Elita soon woke up, as she was fully recharged. She felt scared about being in the big room alone without her big red and blue security blanket, and so she began to search for her "security blanket" unknowingly though their bond. She calmed down once she felt a warm, loving reply, and though the blue and red semi was not in the room, she calmed down even further when she saw Jazz, Sides, and Magnus enter into the room. While she was not sure about Sides and Magnus, Jazz was becoming familiar, as was Prowl. Prowl begged to be set down and was soon busy playing with and unknowingly distracting Elita One. Bee just smiled, glad that Elita had not screamed once again.

**Med bay and around the security area**

Ratchet had First Aid, Optimus, and Sunstreaker place the injured inventor on the med bay. Soon enough, the medic was working on the inventor, reattaching limbs and trying to reboot the inventor's computer. Optimus and Sunstreaker left, knowing that if they stayed, they would receive wrenches thrown at them. And now, leaving Ratchet to repair the injured inventor, Optimus dragged Sunny with him to the security office, wondering if Red Alert had a good idea for a punishment for Sunny.

Red Alert was surprised to see Optimus and Sunny right outside the door, but one look from the leader, and Red knew exactly what Optimus was looking for. Red pulled the most recent tape that he had planned to send to Optimus. It was of the brig incident, though Sunny did not know it. Optimus dragged Sunny to a private room nearby the security director's office and showed the blackmail that Red Alert had given the leader. For as bad as Sunny felt when it happened, Sunny felt even worse now that he knew it had all been recorded. Optimus, seeing Sunny's reactions, knew that for now, just being aware of the blackmail was enough. Optimus then told the Lambo in no uncertain terms that if Sunny upset Elita again, the whole base would witness the blackmail. Unable to say anything, Sunny merely nodded as the two headed out of the room, and Optimus handed the recording back to Red Alert who was known to keep multiple copies of things. Sunny turned his head away, knowing that Optimus always followed through. So Sunny promised he would be on his best behavior.

Back in the med bay, Ratchet was continuing to work on the inventor. Having finally gotten all the limbs back on the bot, Ratchet went to work on the inventor's circuitry. First Aid merely watched, hoping that this time when the inventor awoke, he would not be even more confused than last time. Ratchet noticed that Wheeljack was starting to come around, but it would still be awhile before they would know if there were anymore crossed wires in the inventor's processors.

**Recreation room **

Elita and Prowl were busy playing when Optimus and an embarrassed Sunny came back into the room. Sunny kept quiet, which was unusual, but Sides could tell by merely a look that something that Optimus had done had scared Sunny into behaving. As soon as Optimus entered the room, both Elita and Prowl quickly crawled over to the red and blue semi. Elita chirped quietly until Prowl decided to get Optimus's attention by belching. Elita, at first shocked, decided to do one better at let one go right at Prowl. Optimus "rolled his eyes" as he picked up the two sparklings. Optimus was going to ask where Ironhide and Chromia went, but one look at the floor, and Optimus had found his answer.

But soon enough, after having fought getting a bath, Ironhide and Chromia returned. Chromia, jealous of Elita and Prowl getting Optimus's attention, jumped from Ironhide's hands and into Optimus's, right next to Elita. Elita beeped harshly at the sudden intrusion, but soon all three sparklings were happily giggling away in Prime's arms. Bee just watched, humbled, as he saw just how good Optimus was with the sparklings. Prime set the three down, and while Chromia headed off to the toys right away, Prowl and Elita were content to remain near the big red and blue semi. Jazz could not believe how much his sparkmate stayed near either him or Optimus. But Jazz was glad for that, as he had to go to do his shift yet again. And soon, after Jazz left, Prowl and Elita were curled up in Optimus's Prime's lap, drinking sparkling approved energon. And after finishing 2 bottles a piece, Prowl and Elita curled up next to Optimus and settled into recharge.

Magnus just watched, and talked with Optimus and Bee, as Sides and Sunny had left. The three talked quietly while Ironhide still fought to get Chromia to take her energon, though eventually Ironhide won out and Chromia, too tired to fight anymore, began to begrudgingly drink the energon offered to her, and soon fell into recharge. Ironhide breathed a sigh of relief, as finally his mate recharged.

**Med Bay **

After having worked on Wheeljack for so long, Ratchet was tired, but something made it all worthwhile, as Wheeljack began to come back online.

"Ratchet…Ratchet…is that you? What happened to me?" asked Wheeljack, starting to come more online.

"Yes, old friend, it is Ratchet. Do you remember who you are?" responded Ratchet, testing to see how much the crossed wires had repaired themselves.

"Of course I know, I am Wheeljack! What am I doing in the med bay?" asked the inventor, seeming to have no more crossed wires.

"Well, you had an accident while messing around in your lab. Frankly I am not surprised, what with the bot amnesia that you had." Ratchet retorted, as he was happy that Wheeljack seemed to be coming back to normal. "Besides, I think Bee, Sunny, and Sides will like you much better now than when you were confused. You will have to see the recording, but from what I understand, you were quite the bot when you 'took care' of them."

Wheeljack looked at the medic slightly confused, as the inventor remembered only bits and pieces from the last few days. Boy was Wheeljack going to be shocked when he was informed of what happened, but for now, Ratchet let Wheeljack rest, as the inventor would have quite the task when he finally awoke.

Meanwhile, Ratchet, having realized that Wheeljack was back to himself, contacted Prime. Prime acknowledged the message and relayed the message to the crew, who were relieved, as it was bad enough that Wheeljack was a walking catastrophe when all with it, never mind when confused. Soon enough though, Ratchet would have to reveal Magnus's condition as well as the sparkmates turned sparklings. All could only hope that Wheeljack's recovery would be a good thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this particular site– "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Med bay **

Wheeljack woke up, his limbs reattached and with a slight headache in the processor. Wheeljack was starting to come around. Ratchet was relieved that at least they had one less problem to worry about, but Ratchet was unsure how Wheeljack would take the news of Magnus's confusion as well as Chromia, Elita One, and Prowl being sparklings. And so easing into things, Ratchet started asking Wheeljack questions.

" 'Jack, what is the last thing you remember?" asked Ratchet

"I remember calling Elita and Chromia in to see a new invention I created. Then there was an explosion. After that only bits and pieces, such as dealing with the troublesome trio and the brig as well as messing with another invention and then coming back online here in pain." Replied Wheeljack, finally noticing the concerned look on Ratchet's faceplate, "What am I missing, what is going on…you look worried my old friend."

Ratchet was not sure how to tell Wheeljack what was going on, as it was so fantastic, he did not feel like Wheeljack's processor could handle it unless he saw it.

"Wheeljack, follow me to the recreation room, as there is much to tell, but I don't think you will believe it without seeing it." stated Ratchet, as he began to lead the newly put back together Wheeljack out of the med bay and to the recreation room.

**Recreation room **

Optimus was feeding Elita, while Prowl was busy climbing all over Optimus, trying to hide from Jazz. Optimus just sighed as he was tired of taking care of his sparkmate as a sparkling. He had learned so many things about her, but he wanted to have her back as he missed her deeply. He had missed her so much when they were apart as he came to earth while she remained on Cybertron, and only recently had come to earth. They had spent the last year together, and Optimus had been hoping that sometime soon, Elita would be open to having sparklings. But as Optimus was lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly brought out of them by a small delicate hand stroking his left cheek. Optimus looked down and saw the look of concern on little Elita's faceplate, and not wanting her to worry, Optimus sent a big pulse of love and warmth toward the little sparkling, and immediately saw the results. Elita, feeling the warmth and love smiled and curled tightly into the large semi, sending as much love as she could muster back to the mech who had given her the loving and warm feelings.

Meanwhile, Jazz had finally caught his ornery sparkmate turned sparkling Prowl, who when caught, blew a big raspberry right in Jazz's faceplate. This was unexpected, but Jazz had learned to expect the unexpected with his sparkmate turned sparkling, as Prowl was a little mech wrecker if there ever was one. Jazz finally managed to get Prowl to settle down long enough to be fed. Prowl just looked up with loving optics into Jazz's optics and sent a big burst of love to the saboteur, and Jazz, feeling the love, sent a huge pulse back to little Prowl, causing the sparkling to purr and trill loudly. Yes, Jazz could tell that no matter how much trouble Prowl caused, the little bot was happiest when with Jazz.

Meanwhile, Ironhide was fighting Chromia yet again, as the little femme was refusing her feeding, as she wanted to be fed on her schedule, not his. Once Ironhide finally gave up trying, Chromia took the bottle from the weapon specialist's hand and started drinking it way too fast, hoping to get a reaction out of her big security blanket. Ironhide, worried, tried taking the bottle away and wound up with a bite mark on his hand. It did little to faze Ironhide, as he was used to Chromia's bites, though her adult dentals were not quite as sharp as her sparkling dentals. But soon enough, not only was Chromia recharging, but Elita and Prowl were napping as well. And this was when Ratchet finally brought Wheeljack into the room.

Wheeljack looked into the room, seeing Jazz, Ironhide, and Optimus holding sparklings, while Magnus sit over in a chair, shaking his head, trying to fight his crossed wires. Wheeljack's jaw dropped as he saw the two little femmes and the little mech.

"Who are those" asked Wheeljack quietly, attracting the attention of Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide, but not Magnus, as Magnus did not recognize the bot.

Optimus was the first to speak, "Welcome back, Wheeljack. I am sure you are curious about these three sparklings. Ironhide is holding Chromia, Jazz has Prowl, and this little one here (holding the femme in his hands up) is Elita One. They were changed to sparklings by your invention which is still sitting over there."

Wheeljack just looked on in disbelief until he studied the invention and realized that he had a lot of work ahead if he was going to rectify things. Wheeljack approached the small but powerful device, and as he touched the device, a spark shot off and hit Ultra Magnus, temporarily offlining the confused bot. Ratchet swore, as Wheeljack's interesting luck still hung around him. And while Wheeljack quickly grabbed the device and fled to his lab, Ratchet drug Magnus to the Med Bay, still wondering when all of this commotion would blow over.

As the other bots left, Elita, Prowl, and Chromia woke up and began playing again. The only unfortunate part was that both Ironhide and Jazz had to go work, and so Optimus was left with all three, but seeing as all three loved the big red and blue semi, it seemed like the best idea. Prowl curled up in Optimus's free arm, while Elita took up the other arm while Chromia played with the toys on the floor, but near Optimus's feet. Optimus was overwhelmed as the little sparklings behaved for him, as if they knew they needed to behave for him. Optimus Prime had to laugh once when Elita went after Chromia for trying to take Optimus's attention away. Prowl, feeling like he could get away anything, soon crawled on top of Optimus's helm and began playing with the bot's sensitive audio receptors, earning an irritated sigh as well as a groan from the larger bot. Optimus could only hope that when he and Elita had sparklings, they would not have three at once, as it was too much to handle.

**Med bay **

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Ratchet began working on Ultra Magnus, who had passed out after a stray shock from the small but powerful machine shot out and hit the mech. Ratchet just swore, hoping that since Wheeljack had now returned, that all would soon be back to normal. And while Ratchet was hoping, Magnus came back online.

"Oh my aching processor, what the slag happened to me, Ratch? And what am I doing in the med bay?" asked Magnus, obviously no longer confused.

"welcome back, Magnus. You had an accident, but it appears now you are back to normal." Replied Ratchet.

"Back? Where on earth did I go?" asked Magnus

"Oh, I am not sure you want to know, but it is glad to see that your memory circuits are uncrossed, I did not think that Optimus could stand you calling Orian one more time" replied Ratchet.

Magnus swallowed hard at that. He only hoped that his old friend would forgive him, but when Magnus left the med bay, he had no idea what was in store for him when he sought Optimus out in the Recreation room, though it would be thanks to Magnus that Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide would get back at Sunny and sides, as well as Bee, for the prank they had recently played.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this particular site – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Recreation Room **

Ultra Magnus walked into the recreation room, having just been chased out of the med bay by Ratchet with a threat of a flying wrench. The first thing that Magnus saw was Optimus holding three little sparklings. Well hold was not exactly right as the little black and white was sitting on Optimus's shoulder, the little red one was curled up in Optimus's left arm and the black one was playing by Optimus's feet. Magnus almost burst out laughing as he watched the three sparklings just stay attached to Optimus.

"So who are those?" asked Magnus, startling Optimus out of his walk down memory lane.

"That one, (pointing to black one on the floor) is Chromia; this one (pointing to the small red femme in his arm) is Elita. And this one – Ouch! – this one (pointing to the ornery little mech that had just bit his audio receptor) is Prowl" replied Optimus, as he finally managed to get Prowl away from the semi's audio receptors.

All Magnus could do was stand there in shock, as he realized that the sparklings were not really sparklings at all but full grown adult transformers that had been turned into sparklings. And with Prowl and Elita taking up Optimus's arms, Chromia decided to hr luck with the red, white and blue mech who had recently come in. Magnus was surprised as Chromia crawled over to him, sat down on her cute little aft, and raised her hands up, the signal of wanting to be held. Magnus, still reeling from the info, reached down and carefully picked the feisty femme up.

And carrying Chromia back to the couch, Magnus started talking again "Optimus, I apologize for calling you Orian, I know that you have been a Prime for centuries now. Can you forgive me?"

Optimus smiled, as he remembered the times fondly, long before the current war, when he was but a gentle robot working on Cybertron. "Don't stress over it, Magnus. You had your wires crossed. I was just happy that you remembered something so that it made you easier to deal with while we were waiting for your wires to uncross."

Magnus smiled and let it go at that. And then something caught Magnus's olfactory sensors, something very offensive. He looked down and soon saw that Chromia in her excitement had lubricated and waste dumped on Magnus. Magnus knew that he could not hand the little one back to Prime, and so, trying not to make a face, Magnus left the room with Chromia, wanting to get both cleaned up. It was on his way out that Magnus had a wonderful idea of how to punish Sunny and his two troublesome amigos.

And after Magnus left, Optimus looked at the two sparklings left with him – Elita and Prowl. And since Optimus needed to go back to his room to get something, Prowl and Elita had no choice but to go with him. The problem was that about 30 earth minutes after Prime and Magnus left, Jazz and Ironhide were done with their shifts and were looking for their sparkmates turned sparklings. When the two realized that the sparklings were no longer in the recreation room, the two set out to find their respective sparkmates.

**Wheeljack's Lab **

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was busy in his lab, carefully studying the device that had crossed his and Magnus's wires while turning Elita, Chromia, and Prowl into sparklings. He tinkered with this and that as well as tested his theories on other machines, not wanting to damage the one machine in case it contained valuable information. And as he studied the device, he found it had indeed saved the memories it had taken from the three sparkmates turned sparklings. And so, the first thing Wheeljack did was save the memories in several places, just in case something would happen before he began tackling the invention that had started this whole catastrophe. If only he could pinpoint what went wrong with the machine, he would be able to fix it and restore everything back to the way it belongs.

**Magnus's Room and washroom **

Magnus looked at himself and then looked at little Chromia, and found that they both needed to be cleaned off. And so Magnus carried the little one, who decided to behave for once, into the washroom. And since the sink was not big enough to clean the little one in, Magnus took her with him into the shower so that they could both get cleaned off. Magnus had to smile as little Chromia laughed and followed the soapy bubbles down his chest. Magnus was glad that it was Chromia and not Prowl that had decided to latch on to him.

And once the shower was finished, little Chromia beeped inquisitively at the shower head until Magnus set her down on the counter and began to draw her off with a fluffy towel, making sure to dry her thoroughly and carefully, though it was easier said than done, as Chromia playfully kicked and tried to take the towel out of Magnus's hands. Magnus had to laugh as Chromia began to blow raspberries into the towel and at him, as well as purring, signs, he knew, of a content and happy sparkling. but realizing that Ironhide would soon be looking for her, Magnus left his room and headed back to the recreation room, hoping to catch Ironhide before the weapons specialist got angry from not being able to find his mate.

**Optimus's quarters **

Meanwhile, Optimus had taken little Prowl and Elita back with him to his and Elita's quarters, and was surprised when he lay down on the berth, as the two little sparklings curled up together right near his spark and fell into a deep recharge. And so, feeling tired himself, Optimus set his alarms to go off should either move or try to get up and then fell into a light recharge.

Ratchet, having seen Optimus go into his quarters, wanted to check on the little ones, but when Ratchet saw what was going on, he stopped and he smiled as Optimus was asleep on his back with two little sparklings curled up right over his spark, tangled in their little limbs as they both wanted to be as close to the spark as possible, and were fast asleep. And so deciding to leave the spark warming moment behind and undisturbed, Ratchet headed out to find little Chromia and Ironhide.

**In the hallway **

Ratchet, having just left Optimus's room, ran into Jazz on his way to find Ironhide and little Chromia.

"Hey, Ratchet, have you seen Prowl?" asked Jazz, nervous about why his mate as well as Optimus were no longer in the recreation room.

"Yeah, Optimus, Elita and Prowl are all taking a nap right now in Optimus's quarters. I would not disturb them if you know what's good for you." Ratchet replied, understanding Jazz's worry about his sparkmate, but wanting to emphasize a point.

"Ok, as long as Prowl's safe, I guess I will go take a nap as well. I love sparklings, but they can be so tiring" replied Jazz, happy that all was well, other than his sparkmate was still a sparkling. i Hopefully /i thought Jazz i hopefully, Wheeljack will be able to restore Elita, Chromia, and Prowl back to their original forms and then Prowl and I can have a sparkling and both of us raise it./i


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Wheeljack's Lab **

Wheeljack continued to manipulate the small machine in his hands, being especially careful not to aim the machine at anyone and being careful not to destroy it. And as Wheeljack studied the machine, he was starting to wonder what had caused it to go wrong, as it was not supposed to create sparklings or cross wires, it was supposed to help make the femmes' lives easier. _I guess the machine took the term easier as meaning when life was easier, not by helping them out. I must figure out how to reverse this process. This could take a while_.

And so, finally setting the machine on the table, Wheeljack began to review the data that had been collected by the machine when things went wrong in the recreation room when she had shown the invention to the femmes. _I have to fix this or else my processor might as well shut down_. And with that thought in mind, Wheeljack continued, desperate to find a process or machine that would not explode and would return the sparkmates turned sparklings to adults.

**Optimus and Elita's room **

Optimus suddenly awoke, as he had felt one of the two sparklings that were lying on his broad chest move. And when Optimus looked, he found that Elita was hogging the warmth of his spark while little Prowl was shivering off to the side. And, after slightly laughing at the site, Optimus turned on to his side, and curled up on his left side so that the sparklings would both be close to his spark and his warm body. Soon enough, little Prowl stopped whimpering, and Optimus was able to nap with the sparklings. The nap would not last long, but Optimus figured it was best to take advantage of the time when he was able to rest, as little Elita often kept him up late at night. And seeing the two little ones curl around each other, Optimus returned to his light recharge, resting but ready to act should either sparkling let out even the slightest bit of distress. And so, the three continued to recharge.

**In the hallway outside Magnus's room **

Ironhide was looking for Chromia, as he had seen that neither she nor the other sparklings nor Optimus were in the recreation room anymore. And as Ironhide walked past Ultra Magnus's door, a loud squeal drew Ironhide's attention, and the weapons specialist soon looked into Magnus's arms to see what the large mech was carrying. And, the shock of all shocks, Magnus was carrying little Chromia, who seemed perfectly content to sit in Magnus's arms and smile at Ironhide before blowing a big, happy raspberry in Ironhide's face. It took everything Magnus had not to laugh at Ironhide.

And though Ironhide could see that Chromia was content where she was, it was time to feed her and when Ironhide mentioned feeding time, Chromia instantly reached out for Ironhide, and while he tried to grab her, she grabbed onto the back of his helm and sat like a cowboy riding a horse. Magnus could not help but laugh as Ironhide struggled to get his sparkmate turned sparkling to come down off of his helm so that he could feed her. Magnus decided it was best for him to leave the scene before he made matters worse, and so Magnus headed for Prowl and Jazz's quarters to see how Jazz was doing with this whole thing.

**Optimus's room (again) **

Optimus woke up yet again as both Elita and Prowl were climbing on him, wanting to play. Optimus was tired, but seeing the two try to climb on top of him was so funny that he had to laugh, knocking little Prowl off his shoulder. Prowl huffed a little before he began climbing again, this time dragging Elita with him. And soon Optimus was not only laughing but swearing as the two little sparklings had attached themselves to his antenna and audio receptors on the top of Optimus's helm. And since both were now awake, Optimus decided to take the two back to the recreation room to feed them. Optimus winced slightly as Prowl chewed on of Optimus's antenna/audio receptors, but Optimus figured it meant the little one was hungry, and so Optimus headed out the door and on his way. On his way out, Optimus crossed paths with Magnus, but said nothing as Magnus obviously was concerned about something.

**in Prowl and Jazz's room **

Jazz lay on the wide berth. It felt cold and lonely. His sparkmate had been a sparkling for over an earth fortnight, and Jazz was seriously missing his sparkmate. And while Jazz was lost in his musings, a knock came on the door, jolting Jazz from him thoughts. Jazz opened the doors and in stepped Magnus. Jazz just looked up and then curled up back on the berth, wondering when Wheeljack would fix this whole thing. Magnus could see that this whole thing was really starting to get to Jazz.

"How you holding up, Jazz?" asked Magnus, curious about how Jazz was doing.

"I am alright. Don't get me wrong, I love sparklings, but I wanted to raise sparklings with my sparkmate, not raise my sparkmate" Jazz replied with a long, sad sigh.

"Wheeljack is working on the machine, I am sure he will correct things so" Magnus stated, but he saw that even this good news did little to ease Jazz's worry and sadness.

"I appreciate the update, I really do, it is just that…I have a lot of thinking to do. I just hope that I can convince Prowl when he comes back to help me create a sparkling." Jazz stated, sadly as he was not sure if he should be hopeful or not.

Magnus said nothing as he had no place to say anything, as he was still a single bachelor. He had no clue what it was like to watch one's sparkmate go through something that one could do little if anything to help. Magnus just reminded that if Jazz wanted to talk he was there for him. Jazz thanked Magnus and then tried taking a nap in the cold bed. Nope, it was not the same as when his sparkmate was there, but Jazz fell asleep none the less. After all, it had been a long day and little Prowl had stubbornly kept the saboteur up all night. And so, knowing that Prowl was in good hands, Jazz finally laid down to get a nap in.

**Recreation room **

As Optimus entered the Recreation room with the two little sparklings clinging onto his helm, he watched as Ironhide was attempting to feed Chromia who had no interest in the bottle. And after removing the two little ones from his helm, Optimus sat down and began feeding Prowl and Elita. Thankfully for Ironhide, when Chromia saw Prowl and Elita feeding, Chromia begged Ironhide to feed her. Ironhide and Optimus laughed, as it was too cute.

**Wheeljack's lab **

After having spent many hours researching and researching what had happened, Wheeljack was making progress. The first correction he had made had exploded, but caused minimal damage, and by now, on his 15th try, Wheeljack was getting closer and closer to the solution he sought.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this particular site – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Wheeljack's Lab **

Wheeljack had been tinkering with the machine for a couple days now, when he looked into an area he had overlooked before, and found that all that had occurred was that a wire was crossed and a couple pieces were backwards. Happily, the inventor worked his aft off to rewire the invention as well as change the parts that needed to be changed. Now all he needed was a guinea pig, though which of the mechs would be willing to allow their mate to be the inventor's guinea pig was obvious, as there was no way Optimus or Jazz would risk little Elita or Prowl. That left Ironhide, and while he hated Chromia being the first as things tended to go wrong with the first, Ironhide soon agreed.

And while Optimus and Jazz were feeding Elita and Prowl in the recreation room, Ironhide was in Wheeljack's lab, along with Wheeljack and Ratchet, as they all wanted to make sure that this thing worked. And before Ironhide could say anything more, Wheeljack pressed the button on the device, hoping that Chromia would be returned to how she had been, memories and all, before she had turned into a precious and precocious little sparkling with attitude. Ironhide watched as the light surrounded the little sparkling, frightening her, as Ironhide could feel it in his spark. And it was all Ratchet could do to hold Ironhide back from running and grabbing the rapidly changing sparkling.

**Recreation Room **

Optimus and Jazz, nervous about what was going on with Ironhide and Chromia continued to feed little Prowl and Elita, both of whom were about to fall into a short stasis nap. And as the two little sparkmates turned sparklings napped, Optimus and Jazz chatted.

"How and you doing, Jazz?" asked Optimus, as the big semi could obviously see that Jazz was worn down and missing his mate Prowl.

"I am going to make it. It is just…I don't know. I want a sparkling, but I want to raise it with Prowl. I learned just how much Prowl means to me. Yes I know I annoy him, but it is only because I love him so much. I can't wait to get him back, but I am worried that Wheeljack's invention will go haywire again and I won't get back the mech I know and love." Replied Jazz, the heaviness of his spark obvious to the leader as the two sat there holding the sparklings.

"I understand how you feel, Jazz, as I miss being able to hold Elita in the way I normally hold, and not like a sparkling. I miss her warmth in our berth and how no matter how much we argued and fought, we still loved each other and were always able to show it to each other. I want a sparkling, but I don't want to force Elita to do something she doesn't want to do. I guess I will just have to wait and see. I also am worried about the machine as Wheeljack has had accidents in the past. I guess we will have to wait and see on that, but I hate waiting and seeing" stated Prime, seeing the obvious relief in Jazz's optics.

The two understood each other even as the sparklings woke up full of energy and wanting to play. Jazz and Optimus watched with heavy sparks and close optics as little Prowl and Elita played nicely with each other. They both laughed as the two tumbled around play fighting, with Prowl more often than not ending up on the bottom, being pinned by the smaller femme (just like Jazz, though smaller, always managed to pin Prowl in the berth). And as the two watched the sparklings, they wondered how things were going in Wheeljack's lab, but the fact that they had not heard an explosion yet was taken as a good sign.

**Back in Wheeljack's Lab **

Ironhide could only watch as Wheeljack and Ratchet held him back while Chromia changed, slowly as first, and then more quickly, and it began slowing once again as the computer recognized how old she was, due to her memories. Ironhide could only watch as lights and sounds that he had never heard or seen before suddenly appeared and then disappeared, leaving a sleeping, full grown Chromia in their wake. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Ironhide just looked at each other before Ironhide was shoved toward his mate, as only Ironhide would know if she was returned back to normal.

And as Ironhide approached the femme, he could feel her spark reach out for him, somewhat in fear. Ironhide returned the pulses. _So far, so good_ he thought, and Ironhide continued to watch as his sparkmate was slowly coming back. Ironhide could only wonder why it was taking her so long to come out of recharge.

"Take it easy, 'hide, she not only grew, all her memories were replaced. I am sure once her body recovers from all this she will come around." Stated Ratchet, looking at Wheeljack for reassurance, who merely nodded.

"I certainly hope so," replied Ironhide, "I really want my sparkmate back, as I have missed her."

"Yeah, and I am sure he misses the interfacing" Ratchet snidely whispered to Wheeljack, which thankfully went unheard by the worried Ironhide.

**Recreation Room **

Bumblebee came racing in with the news that at this point Chromia was her normal size, though it would be a little while before they could determine if the rest came along with it. Optimus thanked Bee for his report and sent the scout on his way. Optimus looked to Jazz who was still watching the sparklings as Elita and Prowl playfully crawled all over the saboteur. Jazz had heard the report, but he did not want to get his hopes up as anything that could go wrong with Wheeljack's inventions usually did go wrong. Optimus also held the same cautious and restricted hope as neither wanted anything more to happen to their precious sparkmates, nor did they want anything to happen to anyone else in the base, including Ironhide and Chromia.

**Back at the lab **

Ironhide was watching as his sparkmate started stirring. He watched as she carefully looked around the room and her optics finally fell upon him. Chromia smiled a warm smile, though Ironhide could tell she was still worried about what was going on.

"Ironhide, honey, where am I and why am I here?" asked Chromia. Ironhide just stared, not sure exactly how to answer her loaded question.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this particular site– "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

**Still in Wheeljack's Lab **

Ironhide let Chromia's question hang in the air for a few more seconds, as he tried to gather his wits in order to answer his sparkmate in a way that would not cause her to flip out and start shooting at anything and everything. And after a few more tense seconds that felt like hours, Ironhide opened his mouth to answer the question.

"Mia, honey, there was an accident in which you were turned into a sparkling and right now we are in Wheeljack's lab where you were brought back to normal by the same device that had caused the whole mess" stated Ironhide, hoping and praying that Chromia would not nail him in the crotch plate as she got up.

Chromia looked around a bit after sitting up before making a reply, as she watched the mechs in the room back away, "What do you mean I was turned into a sparkling?"

The question was refreshing as Ironhide realized that Chromia was not going to blast him. And so, with a little more confidence, Ironhide answered, "Well, you were not the only one, as Elita and Prowl were accidentally turned into sparklings as well. Wheeljack fixed the device and is planning on destroying it once we have returned Prowl and Elita back to their original forms."

Chromia pondered what Ironhide had told her. She still could not believe that she had been a sparkling, but she knew that the only way to answer that question was to see if Prowl and Elita were still sparklings. And as the three mechs continued to watch her, Chromia stood up, stretched out, and then walked out, heading out for the one area she hoped to find the sparklings in, the recreation room. Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Ratchet were all dumbfounded, as the quickly moved to follow her just in case anything went wrong. Chromia was not prepared for what she would see.

**Recreation Room **

Optimus continued to watch the little ones as Jazz had decided to take a nap on the bot sized couch. Prowl, not tired in the least, began crawling all over Optimus, eventually ending up on the leader's helm, once again playing with Optimus's audio receptors. And while Prowl sat on Optimus's shoulder, Elita was having fun playing with a toy and sitting in Optimus's large lap. And this was the scene that Chromia walked in on.

Optimus did not even turn, figuring it was just some random bot, and so he kept watching the little ones, until Elita decided she wanted to leave Optimus's lap in search of something. As Optimus watched his little sparkmate crawl across the floor, he was surprised when a black femme picked up Elita without any qualms or arguments from little Elita. It was only then that Optimus realized that the femme who was holding Elita was Chromia. Wondering if everything worked as it was supposed to, Optimus tested it out.

"Hey Chromia, do you remember when you and Elita played a trick on Sunny and Sides and they ended up in the brig for it?" asked Optimus, somewhat baiting the question to see if Chromia had returned.

"Sorry, Optimus, that was Ironhide and Bumblebee not Elita and I" replied the femme, stating the correct answer. Optimus smiled.

"Welcome back, Chromia. I trust that you are feeling well." Stated optimus as three winded bots entered the room.

"Well, I am as back to normal as expected, but without seeing little Elita, and – oh (laughs as Prowl continues to chew on Prime's audio receptors) – Prowl, there was no way I would believe that I was a bratty little sparkling" replied Chromia, somewhat laughing but somewhat sad as she really wanted a sparkling.

"Well, I would not say you were 'bratty' per se, but you certainly had definite opinions on what you wanted and when you wanted it" countered Optimus, treading carefully so as not to upset the femme.

Chromia just smiled as she continued to hold little Elita. Jazz, finally being disturbed by all the commotion, sat up and looked at Chromia before running up and giving the femme a hug. The femme was surprised, until she learned why Jazz gave her a hug. It was because Jazz realized that Wheeljack's invention worked in returning Chromia, and so that meant that Prowl would soon return to normal (if they could catch him). Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Ironhide smiled, as since Chromia had returned to normal, it meant that all the sparkmates turned sparklings would soon return to normal.

But Wheeljack had once piece of bad news. Due to all the energy it took to return Chromia back to normal, it would take 24-48 earth hours to recharge before the next sparkling could be changed. Jazz was frustrated but realized that a 2-4 day wait was better than vorns of loneliness. And Ironhide, having wanted to talk to his sparkmate for the last two weeks or so, soon led Chromia out of the recreation room to their quarters, leaving a smirking Ratchet and a befuddled Wheeljack plus a knowing Jazz and Optimus behind in the room. All four looked each other, and Ratchet, Optimus and Jazz realized exactly what Ironhide was going to do, and so they gave him plenty of room to do it.

**Ironhide and Chromia's room **

Ironhide led his sparkmate into their quarters. He had something that he wanted to talk about. Chromia had no idea what it was, but she thought it would be how bringing sparkling into the mix now wouldn't work or something along those lines, but little did she realize he was feeling just the opposite.

"Mia, I know I have said a lot of stupid things, but I wanted to let you know that first and foremost, I love you" Ironhide paused as he watched the reaction on his sparkmate's face, and seeing a smile he continued," and secondly, I have been thinking, that I think that we should try for a sparkling…"

Before Ironhide could get any further, Chromia kissed him deeply, and pushed Ironhide back on the berth. Since he had mentioned that he wanted sparklings, she did not want to take any chances that he would back out of that statement. And since Ironhide was horny from not having interfaced for slightly over two weeks, it did not take long for Chromia to warm up her sparkmate and create the spark merge that she hoped would leave her carrying sparklings. And after watching the merged sparks turn colors, Chromia knew her wish had been fulfilled, and soon Chromia and Ironhide were recharging in a post interfacing bliss.

**Recreation Room **

Meanwhile, back in the recreation room, having had Ratchet and Wheeljack leave, Jazz and Optimus talked, both agreeing that Elita One should be next, as Jazz still wanted a few more days just in case he could not convince his mate to have sparklings. Optimus smiled slightly, in 24-48 more earth hours, he would have his sparkmate back. He could not wait!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this site – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 days later)

**In Wheeljack's Lab Again **

Optimus entered with a heavy spark. He loved Elita and wanted her back, but he was afraid that once he returned her to her normal functioning she would be mad at him and would refuse to have a sparkling with him. But nevertheless, Optimus's desire to have his sparkmate back overwhelmed him and he gently placed a sleeping Elita One on the pad where she needed to be. He had waited for a time when she was sound asleep or else, the sparkling would not leave his arms. And so without further ado, Optimus placed Elita down, got out of the way, and told Wheeljack to push the button that would return Elita back to normal.

**Prowl and Jazz's room **

Meanwhile, in their shared room, Jazz was spending some time with Prowl as the time he was going to remain a sparkling dwindled. Jazz missed his sparkmate but he also realized that once his sparkmate returned, he would miss taking care of a sparkling. Jazz was torn between the two, but fortunately for him, he still had a couple more days before he had to give up his sparkling charge to return his sparkmate back to normal.

**Ironhide and Chromia's Room **

Ironhide was still snoring like a freight train when Chromia woke up, reeling from the news she had received from the day before. Not only was she carrying a sparkling, she was carrying twins. She was happy, but was not sure how to tell her loud and (fart) smelly mate that he was going to be a father. Chromia soon got up out of the berth and went into the washroom, as she felt an urge to purge her tanks. She hoped that Elita would be back around as the two were close friends and Chromia longed to talk to her friend to tell her that Chromia herself was carrying sparklings. It was just too much to take in, though seeing little Elita and Prowl made Chromia realize that what was told to her was true. But now that she was carrying, she longed for a friend to lean on who could understand. Little did Chromia realize that her friend would be back sooner than she realized.

**In the Recreation Room **

Bumblebee, Magnus, the twins, and another bot were chatting away when two new recruits came into the room. Bee took an instant liking to the pink femme while Magnus, though older, began to feel like he was falling for the mech that came in with the femme. The twins, feeling ditched, continued talking with the other bot in the room. Bee went up to the pink femme, who introduced herself as Arcee, while Magnus greeted the mech, who introduced himself as Mirage. And while the two couples began to get to know each other, the twins silently made bets on when the two couples would actually hook up.

**Wheeljack's Lab again **

Optimus continued to watch as the eerie light that was emitted from the machine engulfed the sparkling form of his sparkmate and slowly and gently enlarging it and reformatting it so that it changed into what Elita was supposed to look like as an adult femme. Optimus could only watch and pray. He prayed for two things, 1 – that his mate would come back to him same as she was and 2 – that she would not attack those who were around her or there would be more trouble. And as the light began to fade away, a full grown Elita lay on the table, still deep in recharge as it Wheeljack explained that it took a lot of energy to return the body and the processor back to normal and that repairs were still going on. Optimus impatiently waited for Elita to wake up.

And about 1 earth hour later, Optimus noticed Elita starting to stir. And thinking of little other than his precious sparkmate, Optimus carefully approached the table Elita was laying on.

"Elita, are you alright?" asked Optimus cautiously, as he did not want his interfacing appliance blown off by his sparkmate.

"Optimus. Where am I? What am I doing here? Tell me what is going on NOW!" replied Elita, getting unnerved by all the mechs in the room.

"Elita, there was an accident that turned you into a sparkling as well as did some other damage, but Wheeljack fixed the machine and brought you back to me" Optimus stated, hoping that what he told Elita would calm her down.

Elita calmed down as she realized that she was overreacting to the whole situation. She looked up at Optimus who merely offered his hand to assist her down from the table. And after accepting his help, Elita was surprised as Optimus hugged her right in front of Wheeljack and Ratchet, but she figured with all that she had learned about what had happened over the last couple weeks or so, she could allow him this time to hug her.

And while he hugged her, she whispered something in his audios, something about wanting to sparklings. Optimus hugged her tighter before setting her back down on the ground. And before ratchet or Wheeljack could say anything, Optimus and Elita had disappeared out of the lab to places unknown. Ratchet just smiled while Wheeljack stood there scratching his head. Ratchet sighed, Wheeljack still had no clue about the sparks and the sparkings, and Ratchet was not about to clue him in any time soon as the medic left to make sure the troublesome twins had not left a paint bomb in the med bay. Wheeljack merely turned the machine off and let it rest so that it would be ready in a couple of days when it was time to bring the last sparkmate turned sparkling back to normal.

**Undisclosed Location **

Optimus and Elita finally found themselves alone. Optimus just stared at Elita as he was so happy to have her back to her regular size. Elita, curious about what happened, asked Optimus how things went while she was a sparkling and he took care of her. Optimus just smiled and told her that she was a well behaved little sparkling except when Prowl taught her a few things. Elita just laughed. And as the two continued to talk, one thing lead to another and the two finally began to interface. Optimus took it slowly, though he was horny as he had not gotten any in almost three weeks, he was not one to force anything on his precious sparkmate. And when their sparks danced in the air and merged, Optimus and Elita connected once again on another level and Elita would be carrying sparklings.

And once their special moment was completed, Elita and Optimus headed back inside so that Elita could see Prowl as a sparkling.

**Recreation Room **

Elita and Optimus headed into the Recreation room where Chromia and Ironhide as well as Jazz and his sparkmate turned sparkling were. Chromia and Ironhide were talking while Jazz was feeding Prowl. However, once Prowl saw Elita, he jumped off of Jazz's lap and sped over to Elita, begging her to pick him up. Elita looked at Optimus and then at Jazz before Elita bent over to pick up the little sparkling, causing little Prowl to laugh. And after Prowl gave a giggle and a hug to Elita, Elita handed the little sparkling back to Jazz. She realized that it was not scary to have a sparkling; it was something that should be welcome, even though the Cons were still around. And after handing Prowl back, Elita and Optimus joined in the conversation going on while Prowl continued drinking his energon from the bottle.

Chromia, happy to have Elita back, took off for another part of the recreation room to chat while Optimus and Ironhide stayed near Prowl and Jazz, trying to calm Jazz down as it would be 2 more days before his sparkmate turned sparkmate would be able to come back.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This particular fic was inspired by two fics that I read on this particular site – "Oops! What do you mean oops!" and "When trapped within." I thought it might be interesting to twist a few things around that I read in those two stories. Crescendo, Decrescendo, Blueblast, Bluebolt, Lawnmower, Roadrash, Sunburst, and Impulse are my creations. This does contain slash and may have male preg in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 days later)

**Wheeljack's lab **

With Elita and Chromia back to normal, the only little sparkmate turned sparkling left to reformat was Prowl, who was doing his best to try and squirm free from Jazz's somewhat tight grip because whatever was going down, little Prowl wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. Jazz could feel Prowl's teeth biting down on his hand, but Jazz, having been bitten by the troublesome trio of Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe many a times when the trio was sparklings, was unfazed.

Finally, since there was no way that Prowl would lay still long enough for the machine to work, Ratchet gave the little one a sedative to knock the little one out so that the procedure could finally proceed. And thankfully, Prowl was soon sound asleep, deep in recharge, and Jazz was now able to place the little sleeping one on the table and leave him there without too much worry of the little one running off. Jazz was torn inside but he knew this was for the best. And with that, everything was ready to turn Prowl back into his adult transformer form. All Wheeljack had to do was push the blue button, which he did as Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus, and Ironhide looked on, each holding their collective breath.

**In the Recreation Room **

Elita and Chromia were talking and chatting like the old friends that they were, and most of the conversation focused on sparking sparklings. Elita had just found out the day before that she was carrying sparklings. Chromia told Elita that she was carrying sparklings as well. Elita was still trying to transition back to her regular role, which Chromia helped with. Yes, both femme bots could be very moody, but they relied on each other as well as their strong sparkmates to get through this rough and rocky as well as horny time.

And while Chromia was excited about carrying sparklings, Elita was a little more cautious as she, like Optimus, always thought about the Decepticons as well as how vulnerable sparklings would be should the Cons attack.

"Elita, what's wrong, you act like this is a bad thing" asked Chromia.

"Mia, I just don't know how I should feel about this. Yes, I am happy that I am carrying sparklings, but I am worried about the Cons and about not being a good mother" replied Elita, almost whispering the last part so it might go unheard, but Chromia picked it up none the less.

"Elita, you will be a great mother. I know you will, you are tough yet compassionate. You can do it. We are not born natural mothers, it is something we learn" Chromia stated trying to help her friend realize that the red femme will make an excellent mother.

Elita, grateful and thankful for her friend, stood up and thanked Chromia before leaving the room to head back to her own room and rest. Chromia returned the hug and told Elita "congratulations" before the red femme headed out the door. And once Elita left, Chromia, thinking that a nap would be a good idea, crashed on the bot sized couch she was sitting on, as the sparklings she was carrying were already wearing her out. And in not too long, Chromia would realize that the further along she got the more tired she would get.

**Back in Wheeljack's Lab **

Jazz watched extremely intently as his little sparkmate turned sparkling basked in the glow of the strange yellow light that was emitted from the small and portable machine. However, as things quickly progressed, the machine began to make strange noises, noises it had never made during Chromia or Elita's return from sparklinghood. All the mechs in the room looked on in horror as Prowl's body continued to reformat into its adult form, but the light which had merely flashed before, seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter. Jazz continued to watch, hoping and praying that his sparkmate would be safe. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet looked at Wheeljack intently, as the inventor scurried around the machine trying hard to prevent the inevitable.

And just as Prowl's body reformatted back to its adult form (and thankfully his memories and such returned back to his full grown processor), the machine, unused to being used so much, finally exploded, causing all the mechs in the room to play "duck and cover." Fortunately for everyone, the lab contained the blast and the blast was fairly minor compared to many other blasts that had occurred in Wheeljack's lab.

Once the smoke finally cleared, Jazz was the first one up and out of his hiding place and immediately ran to his sparkmate's side. The other mechs stood further back, hoping that Prowl had been completely returned before the machine blew to smithereens. Jazz was shaking nervously, hoping that Prowl would soon comeback to him. It would take a while, but soon they would see if Prowl had been completely reformatted to his normal being.

About 90 earth minutes later, Prowl began to stir. Jazz was still holding his sparkmate's hand, hoping that the explosion had not left him with a sparkmate who was formatted like an adult but still had the mind of a sparkling. And as Prowl began to online his optics, Jazz just waited for his sparkmate to speak.

"Jazz…Jazz" Prowl stated as he stretched out a hand and placed it on Jazz's cheek, "What is going on? Why are we in Wheeljack's lab and why am I laying on this uncomfortable table?..."

Before Prowl could go on any longer with all the questions he had, Jazz interrupted his sparkmate's questions, "Prowler, you had an accident where I accidentally turned you into a sparkling with one of Wheeljack's inventions. We just returned you to your normal self. Can you ever forgive me?"

Prowl looked at his shaking sparkmate, and then saw the other mechs in the room. Prowl was not sure if he wanted to believe that he had been a sparkling, but the other mechs in the room were more than ready to tell stories.

"I forgive you, Jazz, and we will discuss this later" replied Prowl, sounding just like normal, which made Jazz jump up and hug his sparkmate. Prowl was slightly embarrassed, but that was nothing compared with the examples the others were going to tell about his time as a sparkling.

"Welcome back, Prowl. It is nice to know that you won't be biting anyone anymore" stated Ratchet, getting a strange look from Prowl, "yes you bit me several times as you spoke your little sparkling mind when I was examining you."

That news alone horrified Prowl, as he had no idea he would even try something like that, but that was nothing compared to what Optimus was about to tell the mech.

"Prowl, welcome back. I am glad that you can no longer climb on me and chew on my audio receptors and I ask that if I have any femme sparklings that you refrain from teaching them how to act like a ride and crude mech" stated Optimus, seeing the curious look on Prowl's face, "while you were a sparkling you decided to teach my sparkmate turned sparkling how to burp and fart like a mech."

Prowl swallowed hard. Wheeljack was about to tell a story when Jazz thankfully stepped in and lead the newly returned bot out of the room.

**In the hallway **

As Prowl and Jazz headed to their room, they bumped into Red Alert along the way. Jazz and Prowl said nothing as Red Alert handed the two a couple of movies and then headed off. Prowl and Jazz were curious and so quickly ran back to their room, not even realizing that they were racing each other. Sunny, Sides, and Bee saw the two coming and all three quickly disappeared as none wanted to be thrown in the brig again anytime soon, but the three were puzzled when the two ran by seeming to not even notice the trio. And thankful for being overlooked for once, the trio continued to head on their way to their destination.

**Prowl and Jazz's Quarters **

Prowl and Jazz quickly got back to their room and soon were comfortably nestled in each other's arms and watched the two movies that they were given by Red Alert. Jazz laughed while Prowl was embarrassed at the first movie where Red Alert had caught him as a sparkling blowing a raspberry and then farting at the camera. Eventually Prowl had to laugh slightly, as it was pretty funny. The next clip that they watched was when Wheeljack had the three troublemakers in the brig. Prowl and Jazz howled as they watched how the three got out. Bee was not quite as funny because he usually was pretty good, but when it came to Sides and especially Sunny, even Prowl busted a gut when he watched Wheeljack bath the adult Sunny. It was too funny.

And since the movies had riled the two up, plus Jazz was horny after not having had any for a little over three weeks, the two began to find each other's hotspots and rolling around on the berth. Prowl, for once, took the dominant position, and placed Jazz underneath him. The two went at it, both their cables becoming hard as Prowl's cable went in and out of Jazz's front port. Both were in ecstasy as their sparks came forth and merged, and merged hard. And while neither knew it, they both had somehow impregnated each other, and later they would find out they were both carrying twin sparklings.

And as the two came down from interfacing bliss, they cuddled in each other's arms. They had missed each other's warmth so long that they were content just to recharge in each other's arms.

(Many months later)

**In the Recreation Room **

Optimus was sitting down on the couch, trying to recover as his triplet mechs were running wild. Blueblast was chewing on Optimus's audio receptors, Bluebolt was running around, while Lawnmower was just fine curling up into Optimus's chest while sitting on Optimus's lap. Elita had left watching the triplets to him while she and Chromia took shooting practice in the shooting range. Optimus smiled, even though he was tired, he was happy with having three little mechs. Ironhide, on the other hand, had one mech, named Impulse, and a femme, named Sunburst. And while Optimus knew his three were a handful, Ironhide was frustrated as Impulse lived up to his name while Sunburst always wanted to hide. Optimus had to smile.

Then, who should enter the room, but Prowl and Jazz with their brood. Jazz and Prowl were both pretty tired as raising two sets of twins was tricky. Jazz had sparked two femmes, one named Crescendo and the other named Decrescendo. The two little femmes always enjoyed playing with Sunburst. Prowl had sparked two little mechs named Prowl Jr (think TF animated as a sparkling) and Roadrash. All the mechs had fun playing around together. Optimus watched as the sparklings and thinking of the new ones to come as Ultra Magnus had paired up with Mirage and Mirage was expecting while Bee and Arcee were excited as they were expecting their first sparklings as well.

Optimus took a moment to think… _If only we could keep these sparklings safe, then maybe someday, Peace will return and reign amongst the Transformers._


End file.
